Ninja Wire
by Prince of Madness
Summary: The sealing of the Kyuubi went to well, sealing off almost all of Naruto's chakra in the process. Now he makes his way as a weapons expert.
1. Chapter 1, Graduation

I Do Not Own Naruto or Ninja Scroll

A/N Had this idea while watching the movie "Ninja Scroll". I only took one aspect of the movie out, Jubei's sword. There's a couple changes to that, but not many. Also, Naruto is one year older, has no bloodlines, and will be replacing Lee on Team Gai, as Lee will be replacing him on Team 7. Lee is still a Taijutsu specialist, and that will be explained. I've also changed to format of the graduation exam. Long enough note, on to the story.

"_Thoughts"_

"**Speaking"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A blond boy walked to the academy. He wore a black shirt, black pants, and had a silver bracelet that fit tight on his right hand. He was carrying a Katana over his back with his left hand, and had a Tanto strung along the small of his back, the handle pointing of to the right.. Every once and a while you could seed a glint along his waistline, but most people dismissed it.

The boy thought back into his days at the academy, _"Man, it's been hard. The teachers wanted me out the moment I came in. Thank Kami that kid in next year's class can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Because of that they had to keep me in."_

"_It took them a full year to notice," _the boy chuckled, _"Man, Iruka-sensei's long lectures were good for something at least."_

The boy saw the door approaching to the academy approaching, _"It was the guy's first year teaching, I can give him that," _the boy shuddered, _"A full year on theory and history. I think I just slept most of the year."_

The boy opened the door and walked quietly in.

"On time today, Naruto?" the teacher asked.

"Of course, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto smiled cheerily at his teacher.

Iruka smiled at Naruto and nodded for him to sit down. Naruto took his seat at the front of the class. When the classes had other teachers, Naruto would usually sit in the back because he tended to be singled out.

Iruka was different. He always looked at the other students to test the others. He never singled out Naruto and he was always fair.

The class slowly filed in and soon everybody was there.

Iruka cleared his throat, hoping to quiet the students. When it didn't work, he did so again. Finally, "Shut the hell up!" he yelled at the class making them quiet down immediately.

"All right, class. It is now the final examination. First you will take this written test, then you will have a Jutsu examination. Naruto due to your condition, you have been excused from that exam," Naruto's head dropped at the comment, "After that we will head down to Training Area Eight to have your ranged examination. Then you will have spars with the class under you to test your overall ability while we watch and grade. Here is your written exam."

After one hour, Naruto felt like his head wanted to explode. He always hated the written test. Naruto never really retained the knowledge by listening or by reading. He learned by doing. So when the written test came due, he was thanking Kami.

"All right, class," Iruka called to the students, "Please come to the front a due three jutsu..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto sighed as he watched the students due the jutsu. He wished that he could do jutsu, at times. And then...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Iruka screamed at a boy who had turned into a nude woman, "YOU FAIL!"

...There were times that he was glad he couldn't.

He thought back on when he found out he couldn't do jutsu, when he found out that he couldn't use Chakra at all, _"I sat there practising for hours trying to get that Henge no Jutsu down. Iruka-sensei even said that he would tutor me for it. After it didn't work out, he went to talk to the Hokage. He came back and said that I should see a doctor."_

Naruto thought fondly on the old man who had helped him through the occasional beating he received, _"He told me, after checking me out, that I had a choice. I could either quit being a Ninja, or I could make my own way as a Ninja. That was an obvious choice. I'm thankful that he said that I would still probably do the exercise. In fact, he told me that if I can, I should practice. That might help my condition."_

Naruto chuckled. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Iruka, "Everyone, meet at Training Area Eight. Please make your way quickly, and quietly."

Naruto made his way quietly when a pale eyed boy with long black hair fell into step with him, "Hey, Neji."

"Uzumaki-san," Neji nodded.

The two made their way quietly down to the training area, neither speaking a word. As they walked into the training area, Naruto finally asked, "Which underclassmen do you think you will fight?"

"I hope for the Uchiha," Neji said, "But given every time we spar he is put up against you, I find it unlikely. I will probably be up against the Inuzuka."

"I'm sorry, Neji," Naruto said quietly. It was true. Every time they had a spar, Naruto was always put up against the Uchiha, everybody knew that the teachers had something against Naruto.

It created a bit of a rivalry between the classes. Naruto's own class was mixed, mostly because a lot wanted a chance at the Uchiha, but it never happened. The Uchiha's class hated Naruto's guts. Naruto had never lost a spar against the Uchiha.

"It's not your fault, Uzumaki-san," Neji said as they approached their teacher, "It is what fate has decided."

Naruto growled at the mention of fate but said nothing.

All of the other students arrived, "Class," Iruka began, "You will have to use the Kunai and Shuriken I give you."

Everybody lined up and soon it was Naruto's turn, Iruka watched with a smile, "Kunai eight of ten all vitals."

Naruto threw the Shuriken, "Shuriken ten of ten, nine vitals."

Iruka watched the last of the students go, and saw the other class had arrived with their teacher, Mizuki.

"Hello, Mizuki," Iruka's voice took on a slightly colder edge, "Are you ready for the spars?"

"Of course," Mizuki said in a sadistic tone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji, unfortunately, had been right. It was obvious that these spars were not random as they were supposed to be, and nobody had done anything.

Currently Naruto was in a stare down with the Uchiha, "Neji, could you hold my scabbard for me?" Naruto asked quietly as he drew his blade.

Neji nodded.

"Now," Iruka called over the top of Sasuke's fan club, "No killing blows at all, boys. Keep this friendly."

Naruto nodded, while the Uchiha glared at Naruto.

"Spar between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, Begin!"

Naruto took a defensive stance as Sasuke charged at Naruto, _"Just like the first time," _Naruto thought as the other boy charged in, _"The fool hasn't learned what it really is to be a ninja."_

Sasuke smirked as he approached Naruto, and went in low, intent on making the first blow the last blow. He was stopped short when the butt of the handle connected in the back of his head.

Ignoring the pain, Sasuke jumped back, as did Naruto. Again Sasuke charged in, but this time with a plan.

As he approached Naruto, he stopped short, before flipping back, kicking Naruto's katana out of his hands and into the trees. It made several odd clicks as it flew off.

"Too easy," Sasuke smirked as he charged Naruto one more time, "You're just a one trick pony!"

He swung at Naruto's face, and Naruto spinned sideways, bringing his right arm wide around Sasuke's head and pulled back.

Sasuke felt the wire close around his neck, cutting off his breathing. He heard a small click behind him.

"Don't move, Sasuke," Naruto said coldly from behind him, "One false move will cut your head clean off."

Sasuke tried to turn toward Naruto, and felt the wire cut into his neck. Angrily, he complied.

Iruka worried slightly as he saw a drop of blood travel down the nearly invisible wire, dropping onto the ground, "Winner Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto took a step forward, letting the wire loose around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke glared at Naruto, noting him sheathing the Tanto on his back, and then he stormed off to be on his own. His fan club followed him, with a blond girl and a pink haired girl throwing him dirty looks before going off to check on their 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Thanks Neji," Naruto smiled brightly when Neji offered the scabbard back.

Naruto took the scabbard and gave a hard tug on the wire, and he could hear his sword coming closer. When it felt loose, he gave it a quick tug, and heard a series of clicks that got louder, finally snapping out of the brush, and into Naruto's hand.

Naruto sheathed his blade, making a note to clean it when he got home. Quietly, Naruto's class made it back to the academy.

"Naruto," Neji asked, "Why did you let him disarm you?"

"He forgot the basic rule of the ninja," Naruto said, "We don't charge into a fight. We are not soldiers. We are assassins."

"True," Neji said with a smirk.

"Naruto?" Iruka's voice came up behind them, "Why did you do that to Sasuke?"

"He didn't think as he fighting, Iruka-sensei," Naruto laughed as he remembered the fight, "I didn't do a mortal blows, and I warned him of what the next attack might do if he wasn't careful."

Iruka growled, "We're not ever going to hear the end of this, Naruto. That brat is going to demand more attention so he can get better."

"Losing does his ego good," Naruto said chuckling.

Iruka sighed, admitting defeat in his lecture, "Just don't do anything to him on your off time."

Naruto smiled at Iruka, "Why would I do that?"

Shortly the students made it back to the academy, "When your name is called," Iruka began, "Come here a pick up Hiate-ate."

Several people came up and received their Hiate-ate, Neji included. Then it came to the U's.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called.

Everybody who had received a Hiate-ate sat down, "Congratulations on passing your exam. Please report here tomorrow to receive your team assignments."


	2. Chapter 2, Maito Gai

I Do Not Own Naruto or Ninja Scroll

A/N Don't know where I got Tenten family name from. It just sounded right. Did anybody else know that a proper Gai rant is worth approximately 300 words by itself?

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Jutsu**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto sat patiently as Iruka read through the teams. While he waited he idly was making sure that all of his tools were in good shape. After he got more bored he started sharpening his sword.

"Team Ten..." Iruka began.

_Shhhck_

"...Is composed of..."

_Shhhck_

"...Hyuuga Neji..."

_Shhhck_

"...Hinomori Tenten..."

_Shh-_

"Uzumaki Naruto if you do that one more time, you will not be a Genin for much longer, understood?" Iruka asked with a tick mark on his brow.

Naruto had his stone halfway down the blade, _shck, _"Yes sir."

"Good," Iruka looked at the paper he had, "Team Ten will be composed of Hyuuga Neji, Hinomori Tenten, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei will be Maito Gai."

The black haired teacher looked up from his paper; "Everybody's sensei will be here after lunch. So if you'll all just-"

"**Dynamic Entry!**" A man shouted as the door was blown off it's hinges, "Team Ten!"

A man with a bowl cut wearing green spandex stood almost a full seven inches taller than Iruka, flashing a bright smile to everyone, "Yosh! Meet me on the roof!"

With that the man was gone, taking off at a full sprint.

Iruka held the scar across his nose, "Except for Team Ten, please go meet you sensei on the roof."

A soft click was heard as Naruto sheathed his blade and stood to go to the doorway, "Are the two of you coming?"

He asked as he looked back at Neji and a girl who wore her hair in two buns and had on a simple Chinese shirt.

Neji and the girl, Tenten, stood and followed Naruto to the roof.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The newly formed Team Ten sat around looking at their new sensei, "...and it is my Youthful duty..."

"10 ryo says he talks till he passes out," Naruto said quietly to the others.

"20 ryo," Tenten said with a hint of edge to her voice.

Neji scoffed, "He's turning blue."

"...and therefore in the Springtime of Youth..."

"Let's change the bet," Naruto said in a daze, "20 ryo says five minutes."

"Ten minutes," Neji leaned back, trying not to take it all in.

"I say seven minutes," Tenten said, her eyes widening in horror.

"...Yosh! We must always seek to stay within the springtime of Youth! Now we must proceed to introduce ourselves! I am Maito Gai, the Taijutsu specialist of Konoha! My likes are Youth and Training! My dislikes are hip attitudes and Unyouthful behavior! My hobbies are training my son and my dream is to one day have him surpass me!" Gai finished flashing a smile at his new team, giving a thumbs up, "Next! Hyuuga Neji!"

"My name is Hyuuga Neji, member of the branch family of the Hyuugas. My likes are training and nothing else. My dislikes are best left alone for now, and my hobby is training. My dream is also private," Neji said stoically.

Gai nodded at Tenten, the smile never leaving his face, "My name is Hinomori Tenten. My likes are weapons and helping to run my family's shop. My dislikes are people who think of Kunoichi as weak. My hobby is training my ranged skills, and my dream is to one day surpass Tsunade-sama."

Naruto looked up, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I have a condition that makes it impossible to use chakra. My likes are improving my own weapons skills, my dislikes are people who look down on others. My hobby is eating ramen, and my dream is to become Hokage."

"Yosh!" Gai cried, literally, "You are just like my youthful son! He cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, I will help you achieve that dream, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"_I thought he was just kidding about having a son," _Naruto thought to himself in shock, _"Who was unlucky enough to get drunk with him?"_

"Tenten-chan!" Gai yelled, "You have a very Youthful dream as well, as I'm sure our Neji-kun," Neji leveled a glare at Gai, "does as well! We must strive to help each other attain our dreams!"

Gai stood up, "Now my Youthful students! We make our way to Training Ground Ten! There you shall complete the final Genin Exam!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Team Ten made it to the training ground, listening to Gai the entire way. Naruto spoke up, "Gai-Sensei?"

Gai immediately stopped and turned towards Naruto, "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Wouldn't it be better to tell us what needs to be done? We are wasting our," Naruto cringed at what was about to say, "Youthful time."

Tears leaked out of Gai's eyes, _"Aw, man, I think I hurt his feelings," _Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto-kun!" Gai reached over and grabbed Naruto into a bone crushing hug, a sunset appearing behind them, "We shall bask together in the Springtime of Youth!"

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA!" Naruto screamed, frantically trying to get away from Gai, "Let go of me Perv! I am strictly A/C only!"

Gai gasped, "Naruto-kun!" he held Naruto out at arms length, allowing the blond to breath, "For that Unyouthful comment, we shall ran 100 laps around Konoha!"

"What did you expect me to do Sensei?" Naruto yelled back angrily, "Hug you back? You just grabbed me for Kami's sake!"

Gai thought about it for a moment, "I suppose that was rather Unyouthful of me, wasn't it?"

"So, Gai-sensei, what's our test supposed to be?" Tenten asked tentatively.

"Aha! We get to the point!" Gai said with his face contorted into a scowl, "Well, you see, my Eternal Rival reads the most Unyouthful of things..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A gray haired man with his Hiate-ate covering his right eye was walking out of ANBU headquarters, reading a small orange book that was marked adults only. He slowly walked down the street, stepping around obstacles and around uncertain steps with ease.

He stopped when he heard a young girls voice call out, "Kakashi-teme!"

"I told her not to do that," Naruto whispered to himself, watching Tenten confront the man, who was wearing a Jounin Uniform.

Neji was alongside him, "What do you think we should do?"

"Since she's already distracting him," Naruto said with some glee, "Let's use that. See that broken down building there?"

Neji nodded, "Try and get him over there."

Neji nodded again, and Naruto took off.

Kakashi was dodging the rain of Kunai that the girl was throwing at him, he walked around the city all the time reading this, so why hadn't she done this already? He took a closer look at her and noticed that the Hiate-ate was clean, with no scratches or any form of dirt, and the clothe had no cuts or frays.

"_Ah, Kurenai-san must have decided to take a team this year," _Kakashi thought as he dodged. He saw something appear out of his corner of his eye.

Kakashi looked and saw a young Hyuuga with his fist extended, _"Shit!"_

He ducked as he put his book away, this was going to take a little more concentration.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto made his way to the broken down building, finding a pair of rafters that were less than two feet apart. He stopped on them as he watched his teammates push their target closer. He looked behind himself at his target carefully, trying to find this book their sensei wanted them to grab.

He noticed it in a pouch that was in the back of the target's person. Naruto smirked as he pulled the wire from the mechanism in his sword before he set in down on the two slats he'd sat on, and crouched on top of it with the wire wrapped around his right hand loosely. He guessed the distance to the ground was about fifteen feet, _"Perfect."_

As Kakashi approached, Naruto let himself fall forward, grabbing the slack with his left hand as he fed it with his right, holding himself pointing downwards, poised like a spider.

"_What is wrong here?" _Kakashi thought to himself, _"If Kurenai-san sent a team after me, where is the third?"_

Kakashi looked around, not seeing anybody. He tried to sense chakra, and again, couldn't feel anybody. Years of working in the ANBU had perks however; his danger senses were going crazy.

Naruto saw Kakashi enter the danger zone, and started lowering himself carefully, he almost cursed out loud when he felt the wire dig into his skin as slowly went down. Giving a nod to Neji and Tenten, who seemed surprised that Naruto was here, he made sure that mostly Tenten knew he was here. He didn't need to be cut down by a stray kunai.

Naruto felt blood sliding down his right hand, and he knew he'd been cut. He lowered himself quicker, feeling that he was nearing the end of his slack, and Kakashi was just within reach, too.

Quickly and quietly as he could Naruto dug his hand in Kakashi pouch, putting his years as a pickpocket to good use, and grabbed the book. Putting it in his mouth, he climbed the wire as fast as he could.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakshi was very surprised when the other two just suddenly broke off from him. Carefully looking around, he noticed a drop of blood that was smudged by a shoe print. He knew for a fact that he hadn't been hit, and the girl's aim was good. He was positive that the other teammate hadn't been hit. He looked at the bottom of his sandal and saw that he was the one who stepped in it.

Kakashi froze, _"Where was the third?"_

Carefully Kakashi reached into his back pouch and found only exploding tags in it. His eye narrowed in anger. He was going to pay Kurenai a visit.


	3. Chapter 3, D Rank

I Do Not Own Naruto or Ninja Scroll

A/N Somebody said that Team Gai was Team Nine, though they weren't sure. I thought they were Team Ten. Oh well, they are Team Ten in this fic. I have to say though, that stealing Kakashi's porn is highly overdone for a Genin trial, so I tried to put a new spin on it. I have yet to find a fic that has Gai have his team do the act. It's usually Kurenai's team.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Jutsu**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Team Ten got together shortly after the attack on Kakashi. Tenten looked at the two boys, "Where did you two come from?"

"I told you to observe him first," Naruto shrugged, "He wore a Jounin uniform."

Neji nodded, "Naruto made the plan, seeing you attack him first, he wanted me to try and push Kakashi to that abandoned house."

Tenten was about to make a point when she noticed red on Naruto's left hand, "Naruto, you're bleeding."

Naruto looked down, "Yeah."

He ruffled through his pouch, looking for bandages.

Tenten shook her head, "Let me."

"But," Naruto started.

"You made the plan," Tenten said angrily as she started to wrap up Naruto's hand, "You didn't tell me, and you used me to get the job done."

She looked at Naruto, her eyes narrowed, "I'm not going to be useless," Tenten pulled the bandage tighter than it should have, "alright?"

Naruto nodded, "Let's get this thing back to Gai-sensei."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"My Youthful students have returned!" Gai cried as his students approached, "Have you retrieved that most Unyouthful document?"

Naruto reached into the pouch on his right hip, "Gai-sensei, what was so," Naruto chose his words carefully, staying out of arms reach, "'Unyouthful', as you put it, about this book?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun," Gai's face fell a little as he took the book from Naruto's outstretched hand, quirking an eyebrow at the bandage, "That would be a discussion for when you are older. Much older."

Gai's face brightened up, "Though you have retrieved this most Unyouthful book! Today we are the Youthful Team Ten! Let us work hard together to share in the Springtime of Youth! Meet here tomorrow to begin our most Youthful training!"

All of the team made to leave, except Naruto, "Naruto-kun?" Gai asked as he left.

"I'm going to train, Gai-sensei," Naruto said as he drew his blade, doing a small series of stretches.

Gai noticed for the first time all of the scars that ran up Naruto's arm. Many of them ran in complete circles around the arm, "What are those from?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged, "They come from not having somebody willing to sit down and teach me," he put the sword in reverse grip; the blade running down the length of his left forearm, "They come from experimenting and creating a style."

Naruto began running through a series of movements, always keeping his right arm about a foot away from the handle of his sword, "Do you have anything else, Gai-sensei?"

"Yes, I do Naruto-kun," Gai smiled at Naruto, "Give me a couple of days, and I will have a new Youthful Training Regimen for you!" Gai started to leave when Naruto stopped him, "Gai-sensei, what did you need that book for?"

Gai smiled, "I had a Youthful bet with a new Jounin that I could get the book from Kakashi before she did!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A black haired woman with red eyes was currently dealing with a very irate Kakashi, "Where is the book, Kurenai!"

"What are you talking about, Hatake-san?" Kurenai was currently trying to wrestle Kakashi out of her apartment.

"The one your students took!" Kakashi growled.

"I don't have any students this year, Hatake-san!" Kurenai growled as she pushed him harder.

"Who else would take it?" Kakashi shouted as he strained against Kurenai.

"Kurenai-Chan!" A loud voice echoed up the halls, "I have one our Youthful bet!"

Kakashi slowly turned to see Gai flashing a bright smile behind him, holding out..."You bastard!" Kakashi jumped on top of Gai, trying to choke him.

"Oh, come on!" Kurenai shouted as she pushed to two men out of her apartment. They barely noticed to door slam shut and the lock click as Kakashi repeatedly kept trying to deck Gai as he straddled the man's chest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gai stood at attention that even sporting a black eye with several other Jounin.

"This is most interesting," an old man in white robes said as he looked at all the Jounin present, briefly pausing over Gai's eye.

"So Teams One through Nine failed?" The other Jounins nodded their heads, "and only Team Ten passed?"

Gai nodded enthusiastically with a large grin on his face, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage took a pipe out and filled it up, "The rest of you may leave," he lit his pipe, "Except for you, Gai."

Gai stood at attention in front of the Hokage, "So, Gai-kun," the Hokage took a puff from his pipe, "What did you have your team do?"

"I had a Youthful bet with a new Jounin!" Gai said with smile, making his eyes crinkle.

"What was that bet, Gai-kun?" The Hokage said, a little worried.

"Just that I would be allowed to show her team, when she decides to take one, the ways of Youth!" Gai cried.

The Hokage choked on the smoke he had been inhaling, Gai looked at the Hokage with pity, "That is a most Unyouthful hobby, Hokage-sama, you should quit."

"The last thing I'm worried about," the Hokage said with a smile, "is what will kill me at my age. Now, Gai, I believe you have a team to get to."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Team Ten met and it was mostly a quiet affair. A couple of nods from Neji, that was returned with a smile from Tenten and a nod from Naruto. Naruto said hi to Tenten who responded cheerfully.

After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence, Neji started practicing his family's Taijutsu style, and Naruto followed suit with his own style. Tenten, not one to be left behind, started practicing her aim as she threw her Kunai and Shuriken at the target posts.

Gai was pretty unsettled at the scene he walked in on as he watched his team practice in almost complete silence.

"_Rule Number One," _Gai thought to himself, _"These kids are going to work together when they practice."_

"All right, my Youthful students!" Gai called, making everyone gather around him, having their complete attention, or so he thought. All of his students had their eyes glued to his black eye.

"I want all of you to practice together. I don't mean in the same area, I mean work together when you train, for example, Neji-kun should spar with the two of you in Taijutsu, and Naruto-kun and Tenten-Chan could work on their Youthful Kenjutsu skills together."

Naruto seemed to snap out of his daze, "Care to repeat that, Sensei?"

Gai face vaulted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After about four hours Gai stopped his students, "Alright my Youthful students, it is now time for our first mission," Gai pulled a scroll out of his vest, "Rescuing the Fire Lord's Wife's Cat!"

Gai reread the scroll, "I'm sorry, Finding the Fire Lord's Wife's most Youthful Cat!"

A few hours later found the team hiding in an area around the forest, "Lavender, have you seen the target yet?" Naruto whispered into his communicator.

Neji growled, "No, I haven't Blondie. Tenten, have you set up the trap?"

Tenten giggled at Naruto's nickname for Neji; "Yes the trap is ready."

They watched the little pond in front of them, waiting for the cat to show.

After about a half-hour, they saw a animal enter the clearing, "Lavender," Naruto whispered, "Is that the target? Does it have a red bow on it's ear?"

Neji looked closer at the cat, "Yes it is, everybody in position?"

"Yes," came Naruto and Tenten's simultaneous replies.

Naruto tightened his grip around the ninja wire, "Go!"

Tenten threw a couple of Kunai behind the cat to startle the it as Neji jumped in front and to the left of the cat.

Startled by the Kunai the cat took off in a hard right before a snap sounded, and the cat's yowling scream intensified. Tenten went over to the bag that held the cat, grabbing the bolas that were wrapped underneath and around the bag and dragging it unceremoniously off, absently rubbing scratch marks up her arms and on her face.

Naruto only looked in sympathy for Tenten, they too, were sporting various cuts and scrapes from the cat from earlier attempts to catch it. Naruto absently scratched at his left hand over the bandage, "When do you think we'll have to catch that thing again, Neji?"

"Probably within the next two days," Neji's stoic reply came, "Fate is most unkind."

"Will you two hurry up!" Tenten screamed at her teammates.

"Coming!" Naruto instantly sped to catch up, grabbing the cat from Tenten, he wanted the cat to be in better condition when they arrived.

Naruto idly played with his Tanto as he moved, practicing kata's to make sure he knew all of them, "Hey Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto kept moving forward.

"How long have you tried to get to where you're at?" Naruto thought about the question.

"Almost the minute I found out I couldn't use chakra," Naruto said as kept thinking about it, "Almost three years now."

"Why the wire?" Naruto stopped at the odd question.

"I've never really considered," he thought about when first chose to incorporate the wire into his system, "I actually chose the sword first. When practicing I hit a blind spot, what was I going to do if I got disarmed?"

Naruto started to walk again, "I got the idea as I watched a couple ninja practice throwing Kunai that had the ninja wire attached. I tried to figure out how to incorporate that into the sword."

A small click sound as Naruto removed a small bearing from around the hilt of the sword, "This bearing is essentially a gear within a wheel. The bearing is free to slide up and down a short distance. This," he shows Tenten a small knock on the inside of the grove, "is the lock for the bearing. If the wire is pulled toward the pommel, the bearing can't turn. There's a high strain spring on the inside of the bearing, that puts about fifty pounds of pressure against the bearing, letting it slide back in easily when released."

A small click sounded, "It's very dangerous to learn how to use, though," at this Naruto motioned a hairline scare that circled around his neck as Tenten's eyes widened, "I've nearly bled out several times trying to master it."

He smiled at Tenten, "Enough about that, though, let's get this little beast," the cat yowled, "back to the Hokage."


	4. Chapter 4, First Impressions

I Do Not Own Naruto or Ninja Scroll

A/N Where did people get the idea that the ninja constantly use chakra to strengthen their attacks? Who got the idea that all ninja use a weakened version of Tsunade's attack? I must have missed the memo. Channeling Chakra into your muscles in a fight is also an incomplete version of the gates, eventually self-destructive. To use a perfect example that ninja don't use chakra to enhance their attacks, look at Sasuke's fight with Yoroi from the Preliminaries. He fought exactly the same as he had with the cursed seal active, which made it painful even to draw on chakra, making Sasuke resort to a pure Taijutsu fight. He fought exactly the same as he had the entire series.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Jutsu**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two days later found Naruto awakening to a pounding at his door, "Naruto-kun!" Gai's voice came from the other side of the door.

Naruto looked at his alarm clock, _"4:15 A.M." _Naruto's eye twitched.

Slipping on a pair of pants, Naruto stumbled toward the door, to open it up to see Gai with a wide smile, with what appeared to be a second, much smaller Gai standing next to him. Naruto's eye twitched again.

"Yes, Gai-sensei?" Naruto looked up at Gai.

"Yosh!" the smaller Gai looked at Naruto, "You are the one who has a similar condition to myself? We shall work together and be Geniuses of Hard Work!"

Inwardly Naruto was crying, _"What did I ever do to deserve this?"_

Gai smiled as he pulled Naruto out the door, "We are going to run laps around Konoha this Youthful morning!"

Naruto pulled away, "All right, Gai-sensei, please let me get ready first."

Gai smiled, "Of course, Naruto-kun! I was a little hasty, one must always be prepared! This is my most Youthful son Maito Rock Lee!"

The other boy smiled as he extended his hand out to Naruto, "Let us work hard together Naruto-kun!"

Naruto shook the boy's hand as he stumbled back into his apartment and gathered up his gear, and dressed properly. He stumbled out into the dark streets trying to keep up with an overenthusiastic Gai and Lee.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten and Neji arrived at the training ground at about eight in the morning and were surprised to find Naruto wasn't there. Usually he was there long before they were, if the sweat was any indication. Neji looked around quietly, running through his family's kata while Tenten started to check her weapons for sharpness.

Almost ten minutes later, Naruto stumbled into the training ground only to collapse face first on the ground. Gai walked up behind Naruto with a wooden sword slung across his back, smiling happily, "I'm very surprised, Naruto-kun, that you were able to keep up with Lee and myself! This is promising for your Youthful training that I've set up!"

"As long as I don't have to wear green spandex," Naruto spoke to the ground, "I'm very happy with what you have to show me, Sensei."

"Excellent, Naruto-kun!" Gai smiled at everyone else, "Neji-kun and Tenten-chan, I would like to watch you spar. Naruto-kun, take a short break and watch with me."

Naruto hauled himself up into a sitting position, and watched Neji and Tenten spar, "What exactly do you have planned for me, Sensei?"

"As you will be focusing on your weapons, I will have you use this!" Gai took that wooden sword off Naruto's back and slung it at him.

It caught Naruto square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, Naruto struggled to pick it up, noticing several seals etched across the weapon, "What exactly is this, Sensei?"

"That is a Youthful training sword I had made for you, Naruto-kun," Gai smiled as he explained, "It has seals etched into to increase weight as momentum increases, as well as an iron core. The seal is usually used on shuriken, but I thought if fitting for our Youthful activity. I want you to practice swinging that with your Youthful kata. After you have done that I want you to practice using your blade so the weight difference doesn't affect your swinging."

Naruto nodded as he started to stand up, "I'll get started."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Training passed like that for the first three weeks, and Naruto marveled at how well this simple regimen worked. Over compensation turned out to be only small problem as Naruto learned how to stop the wooden sword.

After the first two weeks of that, Gai had Naruto slip weights under his pants to make movement harder, with the same order to put in equal time with and without the weights as to not overcompensate. All this while doing several D Ranked missions. Things that Naruto lovingly dubbed: Chores.

With this regimen Naruto's movements became a lot faster, and a lot more precise. Gai came up to his students as they trained. All right, Team Ten, I have received our first Youthful C Rank mission. Our Youthful mission is to escort a band of Youthful merchants to Wave country. I want all of you ready to leave in two days."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto walked toward the gates with a small pack hanging to his side, getting a good look at the man who was leading the merchants. He was a short man, with a dark green suit and dark glasses on. He walked with a cane. Naruto looked at the other merchants, noting their very dirty and haggard appearance. He also noticed that he showed up second. The short man was talking with Gai at the moment.

Naruto saw his other teammates approach and smiled at them. Neji nodded and Tenten smiled back.

Gai approached Team Ten, "Hello my Youthful team. I want you to meet our client, Gatou."

The short man looked at the team, "Is this all? I was expecting...people more experienced."

"My Youthful team can take anything that should happen on your journey," Gai countered with a smile.

Gatou looked at the team, his eyes lingering on Tenten for a moment, "They will do quite nicely, then."

Naruto shuddered as the man sized them up, something didn't sit right with him about this small man.

"Yosh!" Gai cried, "Let us begin our most Youthful journey to Wave!"

Gatou nodded at Gai, "Quite. Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto fidgeted during the first bit of traveling. He'd never been outside of Konoha before, and was quite anxious to see what was outside the city walls.

Naruto watched as Gai had a very animated discussion with Gatou, while Gatou would nod his head. At odd times though, he would turn just slightly to look at the ninja following him. Every time giving lingering looks on Tenten.

"Neji, Tenten," Naruto whispered, "Something doesn't sit right with me. Do you notice how he keeps looking at us?"

Neji and Tenten nodded, "He gives me the creeps," Tenten whispered back.

"I'm not sure about this mission," Naruto whispered.

"Let's just keep our eyes and ears open then," Neji said with an indifferent shrug, making Gatou give him a sharp look.

"Yeah," Tenten sighed, "I hate how he keeps looking at me."

"Yosh!" Gai's cry rang out in front of them, "Let us set up camp!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto, Neji, and Tenten all shared a single tent talking over the days events. After a little while, the three heard someone stop by their tent for moment. After a couple moments of silence, the person moved on.

Thinking nothing of it, the three kept discussing the days events. This event happened three more nights. On the fourth night it happened, Naruto sat up, "I can't take it, I'm going for a walk."

Naruto slipped out of the tent, quietly following the dull, quiet thuds of somebody's footsteps. Soon they stopped. Naruto crept quietly between a couple tents next to where it stopped, "Still awake," a different voice said.

"Damn," Gatou's raspy voice answered, "Regardless, we move tomorrow night. I want the two boys killed, and the girl captured. Not as pretty as you'd promised, I thought you were going to switch documents around to get me that Kurenai woman."

"Impossible, she takes a team next year. Right now she has an apprentice," the voice said.

"I have a buyer for that object," Gatou's voice said, "A pale skinned man with yellow, slitted eyes."

"Ah," the voice said, "Him. I won't say anything, Gatou-san, as he likes his privacy."

"He said he won't have the funds to get it until next year though," Gatou voice carried an edge to it, "I'll contact you then."

"Excellent," the man's voice said, "I trust you can get the team by yourself?"

"My men are hardened mercenaries. A couple of children and some fruitcake should be nothing," Gatou chuckled.

Naruto quickly moved away from the conversation, thinking of heading towards Gatou's tent. He wanted to know what they were after.

Soon he made it to the tent that was Gatou's. Naruto could tell by the silk bedding inside it, everyone else's tents wore normally furnished.

Slipping inside, Naruto began to rummage through things quickly, being sure to put anything back into it's original place, _"Reminds me of clothes 'shopping'." _Naruto thought with a rueful chuckle.

Seeing a small box in the corner, Naruto looked at it, it was labeled receipts. Grabbing it, Naruto froze as he heard footsteps approach. Taking a chance, he slipped out of the back of the tent, underneath the flap with the box stowed carefully under his arm.

Naruto slipped back into his tent looking at his teammates, "We've got a problem."


	5. Chapter 5, Betrayed

I Do Not Own Naruto or Ninja Scroll

A/N As much as I want to get rid of Gatou right now. I need him for a little longer; him being alive is important for now. I almost have another chapter up for my other story. It just took a while to come up with how I should make Gaara bleed. I'll have that up later tonight, to those who have read it.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Jutsu**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A figure watched Naruto rush out of Gatou's tent with a small bundle under his arms. He chuckled to himself, _"That brat is interesting. I think I'll move some paperwork in a year's time."_

The figure shrugged as it looked around, _"I'm done here, and I should get back to Konoha before I'm missed."_

The figure took off into the trees, fast, leaving a small trail of leaves behind it.

"What do you mean bad news?" Tenten asked.

"He means that he saw this Gatou talking to somebody and he's going to tell us what he overheard," Neji stated.

Naruto turned towards him, an eyebrow quirked, Neji shrugged, "Byakugan."

"Neji, did you happen to get a good look at the guy he was talking to?" Naruto asked.

"No, my Byakugan is not mature enough to reach that far. You were just before my limit," Neji said with annoyance.

"What is going on?" Tenten asked with a tick mark growing on her forehead.

"We've been set up," Naruto stated, not messing around.

"Set up?" Neji said quietly, thinking almost fearfully of cloud.

"It seemed like Gatou only wanted Kunoichi," Naruto said, then added quietly, "I think he might have wanted slaves, but I'm not sure. They strike tomorrow."

"We need to tell Sensei," Naruto said, looking at the other two, "We have get him to break from Gatou for one moment, maybe on the idea of training."

Neji shook his head, "That wouldn't work. We haven't done any training, doing so now would alert Gatou to us."

Tenten thought for a moment, "We need to draw him towards us," she snapped her fingers, "We are going to stage an argument!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto shifted his training sword on his back as they walked down the road, "I really don't want to do this."

Neji shrugged, "Neither do I."

"Will you two just shut up!" Tenten growled at them.

"Why should I?" Naruto shot back.

"You haven't done anything this entire trip!" Tenten ground out.

"This was your stupid plan!" Naruto shot back.

"And you're not following what I told you to do!" Tenten shot back.

"That's exactly why I don't want to do this!" Naruto's voice started to get louder.

Neji sighed, the plan was working, sorta. The argument was supposed to be over her, not her plan.

Neji stopped in his tracks when he heard Naruto give off a shrill scream as a kunai came whizzing by his face, nicking his nose.

He turned to see Naruto backing off into the woods, blocking the projectiles with his blade and dodging. Tenten was throwing whatever she could find at him. Neji tilted his head, _"I didn't know a scroll could be used like that."_

Neji wandered after his teammates, noting that Gai was following them, "Dammit Naruto, why couldn't you just agree and stick with the plan?" Tenten cried as she charged him with a kunai in each hand.

Naruto tried only to dodge and block, not wanting to hurt his teammate, "Oh, come on Tenten! Neji and I haven't made any argument or motioning before, so why should we now?"

"Oh so now I'm not good enough!" Tenten swung low, almost connecting with Naruto stomach as he flipped back.

"That's not what I said!" Naruto said as he blocked the blades coming from Tenten, he spun around her grabbing her hands from the back.

"What is going on here, my most Unyouthful students!" Gai cried, stopping Naruto and Tenten in their tracks. Naruto looked at Tenten and jumped away as if shocked, blushing.

"It would seem that this worked just as well," Neji said, glaring at his teammates, _"Idiots."_

"What plan would require embarrassing yourselves in a most Unyouthful manner in front of our most Youthful client?" Gai said, confused now.

"Hey, Sensei," Naruto and Tenten both chuckled nervously, "Our client isn't as," Naruto stepped back, "Youthful as you say."

Gai face hardened, "What a most Unyouthful thing to say, Naruto-kun!"

"It's true!" Tenten pleaded, "Somebody had been stopping by our tent!"

"Uzumaki-san got fed up and finally followed that person," Neji added, "I watched him with my Byakugan."

"Our client doesn't need an escort, Gai-sensei," Naruto said quietly, "I overheard him talking to somebody about killing us, except for Tenten. I checked his tent on the way back, finding a small box," Naruto rummaged through his pack to show Gai.

"The man he talked to said something about an item somebody was paying for him to get a hold of," Naruto put the box back into his pack, "I haven't tried to open the box yet. I figured it best to give it straight to the Hokage."

Gai nodded, "I understand, but for this most Unyouthful show," the team cringed, "I will not be recommending you for the Chuunin exams this year."

Naruto took it into stride, "Gai-sensei, he said they would attack tonight."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We camp here tonight!" Gai cried, making everybody near him cringe at the volume.

Gatou nodded absently at Gai, "We are nearly there, one more day of travel. If you'll excuse me, I need to take one last inventory."

Gatou passed one of his merchants, "Is everything ready?" he whispered.

"My men are surrounding them right now," the man whispered back.

"Good. I want an escort. I'd rather not get blood on my new suit, so I'm afraid I'll have to miss the show. Do what you will with them, just bring me back the girl alive," Gatou whispered.

The man nodded as he leered at Team Ten, "Good," Gatou said quietly, "I must leave now. Have my escort ready in five minutes."

The man nodded smirking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are we clear on the plan?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he readied his weapon, "Lavender, why are we going to be in the thick of it?"

"It's obvious, Naruto," Tenten smiled, "This is what this team was designed for. You're the only one of us who has any real talent sneaking around, so we must be an assault force."

Tenten pointed at Neji, "Spotter and assault," she pointed to herself, "Support," she pointed to Naruto, "Stealth and assault."

"I just don't like the idea of being surrounded," Naruto said as checked his sword again, "I like to see my opponent."

Neji smirked, "At least I can say that we are ready to take on a few merchants."

"Let's go," Naruto said as he clicked the blade back into it's sheathe, "I'd rather not get caught with my pants down."

Team Ten stepped out of their tent to find several thugs standing just outside the tent, "Going somewhere?"

A kunai whipped passed them, "Huh?" came the intelligent reply from the thug, "**Dynamic Entry!**"

"Screw the plan!" Naruto shouted drawing his sword, "Let's go wild!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I expect an update in one hour," Gatou said carelessly as he walked off with his escort, "Take care of those brats for me."

He stalked off, barely hearing a someone crying out, "Dynamic Entry!" off in the distance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto faced off with three thugs, "Damn," he said with a chuckled, "That's all?"

One of the thugs looked at Naruto, "Blond," he licked his lips, "Too bad it's a he. Just makes me want to take my time with the other."

"Just come on, bastards," Naruto ground out.

"I can handle him boys," the thug who spoke said, "Just watch and learn."

He charged Naruto with a cry which soon became garbled as blood burst from his neck. Naruto kneeled behind the man in a crouch. He spun the blade, forcing the blood off it with a quick swipe splattering it in a line away from him.

"Next," Naruto said as his stomach churned.

The other two thugs nodded at each other, and charged Naruto at the same time. Naruto spun expertly, bringing his sword across from the left and spun his right hand in a clockwise motion. He brought his hands together in a cross in front of his chest. Naruto barely controlled his stomach as the blade met resistance and the wire cleanly snapped straight.

He turned to see four more thugs, "This is more than I expected."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji was getting irritated, he wanted to test himself, and this was getting boring. He was blocking out the mental shock of hearing bones snap with expert precision.

A larger thug got back up smirking at Neji. Neji returned the smirk, "You are within my field of divination."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten felt sick, she threw another kunai, and heard the man scream in agony. Another spot on hit. She turned and saw more coming out of the tree line. She began to throw more kunai and shuriken at the trees, trying to cut down as many as she could.

"Gai-sensei!" Tenten called, "The trees!" Gai nodded towards her before taking off towards the tree line, decimating any mercenaries who got in the way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto sat on his knees vomiting. The fighting had long since ended, and he could see for the first time the extent of the damage. When he finished he pulled out his katana and a small white clothe, and Naruto wiped his blade clean.

Neji just looked at him with disdain, and Tenten looked with sympathy. Naruto slid his blade back into it's sheathe.

"As Unyouthful as this next task is," Gai said quietly, "We must move amongst the dead to take numbers and valuables that they might have, and we be merciful to the dying and end their pain."

Naruto nodded, pulling his tanto for the next task. Neji nodded, quieter than usual, and Tenten drew a kunai.

After short while of walking Naruto was next to a man who was still bleeding, "I told them it was a bad idea," he rasped out, "Just because most ninja are children, doesn't mean they're incapable."

Naruto kneeled down next to him with his blade ready, "Don't bother, boy," he coughed, a small bit of blood dribbled down his chin, "I don't want your sympathy. In my pocket, I want you to give this to the girl," Naruto reached in a pulled out a silver locket, "I want her to have it, as an apology for what we were paid to try and do. Many of them had other plans."

He coughed and shuddered, "It was my wife's, before she was murdered. I know it doesn't count for much but-" the man gave a shuddering cough and lay still.

Naruto closed his fist around the locket before he slipped it quietly into his pouch, _"It was a dying man's wish. I know you'd understand, Gai-sensei."_


	6. Chapter 6, Preparations

I Do Not Own Naruto or Ninja Scroll

A/N Normally I'd agree when people say Naruto wouldn't throw up, and Tenten would have. Other things, though, are Tenten didn't have to actually feel her weapons penetrate her opponents, and Neji didn't have to see parts of his opponents land elsewhere, or see for example the guts hanging out. On another note, I have strep, and this chapter was kinda hard to put out. After this will be Fractured Mind again, then to Kon. It will be in that order.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Jutsu**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"That is indeed tragic news," the Hokage said as he took the box from Naruto, "So the whole mission was a farce?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Gai said, his face down, "I always find it hard to imagine such an Unyouthful act from our clients."

"Very well," the Hokage said as he took out his pipe, "Team Ten will be paid for a C Rank mission, as well as compensated for the betrayal and lies from our client. Missions from Gatou or his associates will no longer be accepted, and for the attempted murder and kidnapping of Konoha Shinobi he will be placed in the Bingo book as a C-Class criminal."

"That should make it a little harder for him to recruit," the Hokage smiled as he thought about it.

"Team Ten is dismissed, however since your first kills were on this mission, I am ordering you all to come in for an evaluation, effective immediately," the Hokage sighed as he gave the order and put his pipe to his lips, "I will start with Neji, then Tenten, and finally Naruto. You are to come in tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Neji and Tenten said, bowing.

"Gotcha, Ojiji," Naruto reply came, followed by a very loud smack as Tenten hit against the back of his head, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Show respect, Naruto," Tenten said, still bowing.

"Whatever. Ow!" Naruto cried out rubbing the back of his head, nursing the bruise that was forming.

The Hokage chuckled, "It's all right, Tenten-chan. Naruto has never once referred to me formally, I've long ago grown accustomed to it, now, I've said, Dismissed."

Neji and Tenten bowed and Naruto waved, and they left the office, "What do you think, Gai?"

"Naruto-kun's reaction was expected. I'm more worried for Tenten-chan and Neji-kun's Youthful fires," Gai said honestly.

"I understand," the Hokage said as he wrote up the documents, "I will go over the documents within the box at a later date. Thank you, Gai, you can leave now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Team Ten showed up early for their appointments. Neji stepped into the Hokage's office first.

"Hokage-sama," Neji asked, "Why are we being treated first hand like this? By you?"

"As Hokage," the Hokage said quietly, "I must know everything about how our Ninja suffer, as well as their job. I must admit that I haven't had as much experience in this area."

"_And I don't know whom to trust with Naruto's mental health," _Sarutobi thought quietly.

"Neji-kun," the Hokage said, almost smiling at Neji's glare, "I want you to tell me what you thought about as those men attacked you."

"I simply did what was necessary," Neji stated coldly.

"What if your teammates were in trouble?" the Hokage said with a frown.

"I would have helped them while keeping my own safety a priority," Neji said quietly.

The Hokage raised his eyebrow, "I am no good to my team dead, Hokage-sama."

"Understandable," The Hokage said, "what is more important, though, the mission, or your teammates?"

"That is an easy question, Hokage-sama," Neji said smoothly, "The mission."

The Hokage's head fell a little, "I think I have all I need, Neji-kun. You are dismissed. Please ask Tenten-chan to come in."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten fidgeted in her seat slightly as the Hokage looked at her, he chuckled as he lit his pipe, "Calm done, Tenten-chan, I'm only going to ask a few questions."

Tenten nodded, "What are you going ask?"

The Hokage took a puff from his pipe, "Only a couple question Tenten-chan. First is what did you think of the men that attacked you?"

"I didn't like them," Tenten stated with venom, "They wanted to hurt us, or use us for other things."

"What if they had other reasons, like they were conscripted in? What if their families had been threatened?" The Hokage took a small puff as he watched Tenten's reaction.

Tenten hesitated for a moment, "I did what I had to do. I didn't want them to hurt my teammates."

The Hokage smiled, "Do you think that your own teammates are more important than the mission?"

"I never really thought about that, Hokage-sama," Tenten said as she looked down, "I know that we are supposed to complete the mission at all costs, but the mission was already a failure before it started, we had to protect ourselves."

The Hokage's smile faded a little, "If the mission hadn't been a failure?"

Tenten hesitated again, "I don't want to see my teammates hurt."

The Hokage smile grew wider, "Very good, Tenten-chan," he took a small puff from his pipe, "Could you please ask Naruto to come in as you leave?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Naruto," Tenten called as she walked out of the office, noting that Neji was not there, "The Hokage said that you are next."

"Tenten?" Naruto question as he walked to the door, "Could you please wait up for me? I need to talk to you about something."

Tenten thought for a moment, "I suppose that I can, I'll be right here I guess."

Naruto nodded as he went inside, "Hi, Ojiji," Naruto smiled as he closed the door, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Same set I asked your teammates, Naruto-kun," the Hokage said with a smile.

"Where were you going to start, Ojiji?" Naruto asked as the smile started to fade.

"Simple, Naruto-kun," the Hokage said with a sigh, "What did you think about those men?"

"When we were fighting I wanted to kill them," Naruto said as he looked down, "Then Gai had us show mercy to the dying. I found one who was sorry."

"Gai said that you had thrown up when the fighting was over," the Hokage took a long drag from his pipe.

Naruto winced, "My fighting style focuses on being close and personal with a blade. The stench made everything worse, and the feeling when I pulled my blade through somebody's flesh..." Naruto trailed off.

The Hokage nodded his head, "I understand," he put his pipe down, "would you have done any different though?"

"I wanted to hurt them for what they were planning, Ojiji," Naruto looked back up, "They wanted to take Tenten and kill the rest of us. Maybe worse."

The Hokage tamped out his pipe as he pulled out fresh tobacco, "Do you feel sorry for what you did?"

"No!" The Hokage stopped, startled the determined reply, "The way they talked about it made me think that they had done it before, just not against ninja. They would hurt more people if I had hesitated."

"What about the vomiting?" the Hokage resumed as he lit his pipe.

"There was just so much," Naruto said, "There was so much blood."

The Hokage nodded his head, "What of your teammates?"

"Well Lavender," Naruto saw the confused look on the Hokage's face, "Neji," the Hokage broke into a grin, "and Tenten are important. I would protect them from all possible harm if I could."

The Hokage smiled, "That is what I expected to hear. Dismissed, Naruto-kun."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto walked out of the office and saw Tenten waiting for him, he waved at her. She saw him and waved back.

"Let's head someplace quieter," Naruto said as she walked up to him, "It's something I'd rather anybody didn't find out about."

Confused, Tenten nodded. She followed him as he wound his way through Konoha, at times taking odd routes. She noticed as she followed him she didn't see hardly anybody at all.

Slowly they found themselves coming to the edge of the forest and Naruto climbed higher up. Soon, Tenten saw they were on top of the Hokage Monument, Naruto dug into his pouch, "When Gai-sensei had us show mercy to the thugs," Naruto pulled out a long silver chain, "One of them stopped me. He wanted me to give this to you, as an apology for his conduct. It was his wife's before she was killed."

Tenten took the chain, seeing a locket on it, "Why come all the way out here?"

Naruto sat down, "People hardly come up here," he sighed, "I can be left alone. It's got a good view, and nobody seems to enjoy. I won't ever tell Gai, because then I would never find peace and quiet."

Tenten nodded as she sat down next to him, putting on the locket, Naruto looked at her, "If it was given as an apology, I accept."

Naruto nodded as he looked over the city as the sun began to set. As the stars came out, Naruto stood up, "I'll walk you home."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Hokage was having a quick meeting with ANBU, "I need you to discover who is leaking information. This tag is bad."

"Hokage-sama," a single ANBU stepped forward, "Where have you received you information?"

"A team recently returned with an unopened box," the Hokage explained, "The box is listed as receipts, and it mostly holds notes regarding the clients illegal actions."

"What in there pertains to us?" the ANBU asked.

"This," the Hokage held out a single receipt.

"We'll get right on it," the ANBU said as he read the note, "Hokage-sama."


	7. Chapter 7, Another Genin Graduation

I Do Not Own Naruto or Ninja Scroll

A/N I would like to say that you forgot one very important thing, Narutomaniac, Tazuna lied in his report to get Ninja. Also discovered that it cannot be a proper Gai or Lee rant if anything involving the words "Flames" "Youth" or "Unyouthful", that they must be capitalized, it just isn't the same. Especially those first two if they are in the same sentence.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Jutsu**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One year later.

Naruto and his team walked through to the Hokage tower with almost an elegant grace. They held themselves as Ninja, and they were one of the most respected teams out there, though that was more on the account of the Hyuuga Prodigy in the team.

Naruto hated working with Neji at times, and other times he loved it. The Hyuuga was a very no nonsense type of person, even when it came to their regular lives. Naruto very much enjoyed the fact that Neji never held back in a spar, it was the attitude that was getting infuriating.

Tenten had worn the necklace that Naruto had given her since receiving it. When she had first worn it, Gai had declared it a most Youthful present, but cautioned them about any Unyouthful action or behavior during missions, earning a glare and blush from the two, and a sound denial from both of them. Neji just raised his brow, but said nothing. Naruto went on with life like nothing had happened.

"We'd like another Youthful C-rank mission, Hokage-sama," Gai proclaimed as they came in.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get that another time," the Hokage said with a smile, "I have D-rank mission for you. It has been decided to have this year's graduates tested by an existing Genin Team, and I think Team Gai will do most admirably."

Gai's smile faded, "This is because of Ukiah-sama, isn't it?"

The Hokage nodded, "The school council has decided this. As they are not full-fledged shinobi, I cannot say no, I can only choose which team to send."

"Are we to hold back at all, Ojiji," Naruto asked, ducking as Tenten's hand swiped where his head had been.

"The council would have me say yes, and I do too. I say hold back enough not to cause permanent damage," the Hokage said with a small smirk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Team Gai stood in the clearing waiting for the Genin to arrive, "Eh, Neji," Naruto began, "Remember when we had to do this?"

"How could I forget," Neji said with a little edge in his voice, "You always fought the Uchiha."

"It not like I wanted to," Naruto said with a small chuckle, "That brat couldn't even stand up to me, though, and you always flatten me in our spars."

Neji looked at Naruto, "At the same time, my clan style is almost useless against you. If it wasn't for the chakra harming internally, it would pointless to fight you."

Naruto chuckled as he pulled out a ball of twine and idly played with it, "Stop being so negative, your style still works against me, just not as well."

"What's that, Naruto?" Tenten asked.

She always was curious when Naruto had a new toy to play with, he'd always found new ways to use equipment, being unable to use normal modes of fighting.

"Just simple twine," Naruto said wryly, "I think I've found another trick to use, but I need to watch everything here to confirm it."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "Everything has an opposite but equal reaction," Naruto smirked, answering the unasked question, "That is precisely what my style of fighting is based on, using that to my advantage."

First to show up way Iruka, he smiled at the team as other graduates started to filter into the forest, first being Sasuke, followed by Sakura and Ino. As soon as Sasuke entered the clearing, he'd shot a glare at Naruto, before putting his attention back onto his teacher.

A few more students walked into the clearing, though Naruto was only paying attention to the green blur that was suddenly in his face, "Naruto-kun!" Naruto sighed, "It is great to see you again! I hope to test our Flames of Youth against each other!"

"Did you say something Lee?" Naruto almost laughed out loud when he said that, he'd seen that simple phrase rile Gai up, and he wanted to see what it would do with Lee. He wasn't disappointed.

Lee froze, his eyes widening drastically, "I would think that Gai-sensei would have beaten such a hip a cool attitude out of you!"

Naruto let out a small chuckled, seeing his teammates shocked expression at the small clone of their sensei, he decided introductions were in order, "Neji, Tenten, this is Lee. Lee, these are my teammates Neji," he pointed to the Hyuuga, "and Tenten," he pointed to the Weapons Mistress.

Lee smiled at all of them, making a pose by giving a thumbs up, "Has my sensei improved your Youthfulness as well?"

Neji just humphed and looked away, Tenten had a small sweat drop running down her head, "Uh...Yeah, Lee-san, he has helped our youthfulness greatly."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her response, he was about to ask something when the Iruka interrupted them, "Alright, first, each of you," he motioned the academy students, "break into groups of three. Then we will have you go against Team Gai in team matches."

Naruto smirked, "Neji," Naruto tilted his head towards him, "Looks like you're finally going to get your chance to fight the Uchiha brat."

Neji nodded his head, "Indeed."

"I'm glad it's like this," Tenten said, "It will force them to work together. If they're going to do this on the field, they might as well get used to it now."

Naruto shrugged, "It won't really matter," he said, "If one's not willing to do so anyway, I'm just glad we are fighting everyone, I was hoping for an all-out spar against Lee."

Neji quirked his brow, "Lee's like me," Naruto said, "Except he focuses on Taijutsu, and he's Gai-sensei's son."

Tenten paled at that, she knew the training regimen that Naruto had to go through, and judging from the numbers of students, it was going to be a long boring day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The first team stepped up, Naruto didn't know the names, nor did he care. One of the boys across from them said, "It doesn't matter, win or lose, I'll pass. My grandmother's on the Shinobi council."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Take whoever you want. That one's mine."

It was over in less than a second. All three graduates charged blindly at Team Gai and all met with a quick a decisive defeat.

Naruto stared at the unconscious boy, _"My Grandmother is on the Shinobi Council," _he remembered the words and gave the kid a hard kick in the side, recognizing the kid finally, _"Koharu's grandchild."_

"Naruto! That was uncalled for!" Tenten called at him, he leveled a glare at her, "When I've had to sweat tears and cry blood to get here, this brat has no place in the shinobi world if he cannot hold his own."

Tenten stepped back, this was the first time she'd ever seen him like this. Naruto looked down, "Though you are right, Tenten-chan. I should not have struck him while he was down."

They went through most of the groups with ease, easing up when people stopped making stupid comments. Then finally the last group showed up, and it had the group Naruto was hoping for, the trio in front of him was Lee, Sasuke, and a brown haired boy with a puppy; he had red streaks going down his face. Kiba, if Naruto remembered correctly.

Kiba looked nervous, Lee looked excited, and Sasuke was glaring daggers at Naruto. "Neji," Naruto said, "The Uchiha's yours. I've been looking forward to this fight as much as Lee has."

Neji smirked, and Tenten growled, "So I get the smelly one?"

Naruto nodded, "Just stay downwind and high, Inuzuka, close range fighter."

Tenten nodded, "This should be easy, then."

Naruto shook his head, "That puppy isn't there just because he looks cute, it fights as well."

Neji quirked his eyebrow, "How do you know how he fights?"

Naruto looked at him, "By watching him fight you, of course," he deadpanned.

Neji almost looked sheepish as he shrugged and turned towards the academy students, "Whatever, let's just finish this."

At that time, the teams broke, moving quickly to one-on-one combat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji blocked Sasuke as he charged at Naruto, "I am your opponent."

"Whatever," Sasuke started jumping back, "You're not worth my time, loser."

Sasuke move to strike Neji only to strike at air. He spun around to see Neji land a little ways away from him. He started to charge at Neji again.

Neji's eyes narrowed as he landed behind Sasuke, "You are within the realm of my divination, Uchiha."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten dodged both the boy and his puppy as they both took long swipes at her.

She dodged higher into the trees, as Kiba desperately followed her, "Don't underestimate her, Akamaru!" He barked at the puppy, "She's on that Naruto's team, she has to have some skill!"

Tenten couldn't help but have a little pride in what he said, though it was deflated a little by the fact that it was Naruto's reputation that she was being taken far more seriously than most of the other who had fought.

Tenten swung on top of a tree, hanging underneath by her knees, and began throwing many of her tools at the boy. She dropped to the forest floor when he got to close, making him swear as he followed her, leaping blindly into the air.

Tenten smirked as she drew forth more kunai and shuriken, making Kiba's eyes widen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As soon as the match started, Lee charged right in front of Naruto, "Naruto-kun! I will be your opponent!"

Naruto almost jumped back at the shock of having Lee so close to him, "You know that you're being tested right now, Lee? I would have to say that you should not ask, nor say that this is what you plan."

Lee's head fell, "I shall still beat you, Naruto-kun, and I will test my Flames of Youth against yours!"

Naruto nodded, unsheathing his blade and burying it in the ground next him, "It would be unfair of me to use my blade against you, Lee," Naruto removed the bracelet around his hand, "but I may use anything else that I wish."

Lee smiled, "It is Youthful of you to keep the fight fair, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto only smirked in response, Lee had no idea how unfair the fight was going to be. Quickly, however, the smirk was removed from his face as he felt a fist hit his gut, _"He's faster than I remember!" _Naruto thought, _"I should have kept myself on guard. Oh well, time to use them."_

Naruto felt the wind move around him and he knew it was Lee, he quickly dug into his pouch and threw several objects on to the ground, and smoke exploded around the area. Naruto heard Lee continue to move until a startled yelp came from his left, quickly he leapt straight up and hung upside-down on a branch of a tree, several tags fluttering around the clearing, before it lit up in an explosion.

Naruto smirked at Lee's battered form as the smoke cleared. Several objects glinted on the ground. Lee tried to move away, by yelped again as he stood on more of them. Naruto pulled out more tags.

"It's over Lee," Naruto said, "If that had been only Taijutsu, you would have won easy, but it was not."

Lee smiled as he looked up at Naruto, and then surprise wrote across his face as he saw that Naruto was standing upside-down on the branch, and he wasn't falling. Lee also noted with concern the amount of sweat that was building up on Naruto's brow.

"All right, Naruto-kun, I give," Lee said as Naruto dropped down, gasping for breath.

"Gods that is hard to do," Naruto said as he saw his teammates come towards him, "That was still a good match, Lee. Don't ever stop doing what you do."

Lee gave a pose, "Of course Naruto-kun! We both work hard with Gai-sensei to improve our Flames of Youth!"

Lee went to walk away and stepped on more of the small objects, "Ouch!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You are certain that it will be down soon, Hokage-sama?" Gai asked the Hokage.

"Yes, and as your team was the ones who recovered the receipts, I believe that they have the first pick to stop it. I am tempted to give this to ANBU, but your team has proven to be one of the most competent I have seen in years," the Hokage said as he drew his pipe out and filled it, "It is your call, Gai-kun. If you want it, it's yours, if not, I will give it to ANBU."

Gai thought for a moment, before smiling brilliantly, "Team Gai humbly accepts its first Youthful B-ranked mission."


	8. Chapter 8, Phase One

I Do Not Own Naruto

A/N Back in college and working full-time, who doesn't love 16 hour days? Anyways, I'm trying to get back into this. I feel kinda evil for this chapter. Anyways, enjoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto sheathed his blade as he looked at the new Genin, "Iruka-sensei?" He said.

"Yes, Naruto?" Iruka quirked an eyebrow at him.

"They are hardly ready for more the D-ranked missions," Naruto said as he cinched his belt.

"They are incompetent," Neji said indifferently.

"That's a bit harsh," Tenten stated, glaring at the two boys. Neji shrugged and Naruto chuckled while putting his hand behind his head.

"I guess so," he said with a smile, "We didn't start much better, did we?"

"They'll have to do, though, it is fate," Neji stated.

Tenten shook her head, "Whatever we need to report back to the Hokage."

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto sighed, "Hey Lee!"

"Yes, Naruto-kun!" Lee was on them in a second.

"It was fun, remember, no matter who you're new sensei is, you can always come to Gai-sensei or myself for help!" Naruto smiled, "I'm always up for a good spar!"

Lee smiled, "Yes, Naruto-kun! We shall continue to improve our Flames of Youth together!" Lee gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah," Naruto said taking a slight step back, "We'll do that, but Tenten's right, we need to report to Ojiji."

Naruto froze as he felt the glare on the back of his head, "Gotta run now, see you later Lee!!"

Naruto took off running, dodge the blunted kunai that was being thrown at him, "NARUTO!" Lee heard the scream as he walked back to his classmates, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SHOWING RESPECT THE HOKAGE?!"

Neji shrugged and walked off after his teammates.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I trust that the test went well?" Stated the Hokage as he watched the Genin team in front of him: Neji was sitting oddly far away from his teammates, while Tenten kept throwing sharp glares at Naruto, Naruto was sporting a bruise on his cheek.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Neji stated, "Everything went according to plan."

"Excellent," The Hokage took a drag from his pipe, "I already have your next mission lined up. Your sensei will fill you in on the details," he nodded to Gai.

"My most Youthful students!" Gai proclaimed, "We have been given a great honor, we are to do our first B-ranked mission!"

The Genin perked up at that, "Our first objective is to identify a potential spy, we have a few suspects, unfortunately included amongst them are the Youthful Iruka and the Youthful Mizuki. I am trusting these two to you while I will be looking into the more dangerous targets with a couple other Jounin."

The nodded, "Who should we focus on, Gai-sensei?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Unfortunately you will have to focus on both, Naruto-kun," Gai solemnly looked at them, "As much as I'd hate to suggest it, I would have my most Youthful team split. One will have to watch one of the other targets while the others would keep in contact when something Unyouthful happens."

"How are we going to split?" Naruto asked his teammates, looking at them.

"Tenten's fast, and good with traps, but that only handy when we know where the enemy is going to be or for protection," Naruto said, his eyes closed.

"You're stealthy, but you have no chakra," Tenten ground out, "Neji I think would be our best bet," she said, "He can see farther than us a keep a good distance."

"Can you read lips?" Naruto asked opening his eyes.

"Hn?" Neji looked at Naruto, shaking his head.

"Distance isn't any good for spying unless you can read lips," Naruto said, "It's good for shadowing, but you need to be able to hear the target as well."

The Hokage sadly nodded his head, few people ever knew that so young. Only a young...Businessmen would understand the need.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tenten said as she thought hard about it.

"I think we should run in shifts," Naruto stated suddenly, seeing his teammates blank stare, he continued, "We should break it down. Tenten should be last," Naruto said, "No offense, but your trap making skills will do excellent here."

Neji ignored Tenten's harsh glare at Naruto, "I think you should follow the other target Naruto, I'll follow the main target once they have been identified, together we should figure out where they're going, and you and Tenten should set up traps before they get there..." and they continued to plan.

Gai had been crying almost the instant they started planning, "My Most Youthful Students are truly grasping the Flames of Youth!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Man," Naruto said as he adjusted the headset; hiding it in his hair, "I hate lying to people I know."

"Unfortunately, Naruto," Neji began.

"But you know Iruka-sensei best," Tenten interrupted, "You're the only one of us whose really kept constant contact with him."

"Yes, Naruto," Neji started again, "I do not think that Iruka is our spy, though. You did say that it was best to send the one teammate after the least likely subject, just in case things started to get bad."

"Yeah!" Tenten chirped, "and if Mizuki is our spy, then you're with a Chuunin who can lend a hand as well."

"I just wish I didn't have to do a solo D-ranked mission for," Naruto read the paper again, "Defacing the Hokage Mountain."

Naruto looked at the Genjutsu that was placed over the monument, "Come on! I don't paint that badly!"

"Remember Naruto, You'll be taking care of the mission next week while Neji and I are on a stealth exercise!" Tenten smiled at him.

"I'd rather be doing the stealth exercise," Naruto grumbled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One week later found Naruto completing his D-ranked mission doing miscellaneous tasks for Mizuki and Iruka in the classroom, "All right Naruto," Iruka sighed, "If you quit complaining I'll treat you to some ramen."

Naruto smiled and worked a little more quietly, at least he was getting compensated.

An hour later Iruka stopped him, "I think you're done, Naruto, please wait outside while we give out the new assignments. After that I'll take you out, all right?"

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei!" Naruto laughed as he headed out the door.

As he waited he thought about the year he'd spent with his team.

"_It's awesome that we get to go on a B-rank, even if this infiltration thing is a drag,_" He thought to himself, _"At least I've been able to chill out a little with Tenten and Neji. I don't have to have such a harsh face when they're around."_

He watched the Genin leave and continued thinking, _"I don't feel good about lying to Iruka-sensei, I don't know what I'd do if he was the traitor."_

"Naruto!" the shout snapped the boy out of his thoughts, he looked at Iruka and smiled, "What are you thinking about, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged, and thought about it, "Just one of my previous missions sensei," Naruto started, trying to get advice from Iruka, "Sensei, we had a infiltration mission a while back," Naruto continued using a previous mission he and his team had had to do, "I had to pretend to be someone else, and we had to trick them into giving them information."

"Really?" Iruka perked up as he led Naruto along, "What's bothering you?"

"What if it had been someone I'd known?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"That is a tough one," Iruka said lowering his head in thought, "I'd do what was necessary, it may hurt, but at least other people we care about would stay safe," Iruka looked up again, "I wouldn't sacrifice anyone I cared about, but anyone who wanted to hurt those I care about, I'd have no problem."

Naruto cocked his head, moving underneath the curtain as Iruka held it open for them, "Someone who wants to hurt those close to, no matter who they may have been at one time, is not your friend, Naruto," Iruka stated simply, "In the mean time, though, lets have a couple bowls of Miso Ramen!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Naruto-" Neji's voice sounded over the headset he had hidden; making him sit straight up, "We have found the traitor. The spy is Mizuki, we are to capture him alive if possible."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said as he stood up, pushing his fourth bowl away, "I remembered that I have something to do, I'll see you around."

Iruka smiled, "Great, Naruto, take care!"

Naruto stepped out into the night air, and took off as soon as the Ramen Stand was out of sight, "Where are we headed?" Naruto asked as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Training Ground 18," Neji's voice sounded in his ear, "Naruto, there's one other thing."

"What?" Naruto asked as he changed direction.

"Lee's somehow involved in this," Tenten's voice sounded quietly.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.


	9. Chapter 9, Mizuki

I Do Not Own Naruto

A/N Someone made the comment on one of my other stories that they were worried that I was abandoning my fics. NOT TRUE. Period. I go to school and work full-time, and I am thankful for the concern. I very rarely get weekends off. So in all, I maybe get an hour to work on my chapters after homework and housework. On with the fic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto landed in a clearing, and strode purposely forward, "ETA?"

Neji looked at him, the veins around his eyes bulging, "3 hours."

"That's plenty of time," Naruto nodded to himself.

Tenten quietly moved out of the tree line, "Naruto, we should trap a wide area. We have no idea of the exact place that they are meeting, just that it will be in this training ground."

Neji nodded his agreement, "Naruto, remember to set non-lethal traps," Naruto grunted, "We can't risk Lee getting hurt in the crossfire."

"You're right," Naruto started, "But we need to capture him, too..." Naruto's voice trailed off as he looked down.

"What do we know of Mizuki?" Naruto's head snapped up.

"He is an average Chuunin," Tenten started, "he worked at the academy. He more than likely has an exceptional understanding of tactics."

"Fate was kind that he was not discovered until now," Neji began, "Either he is exceptionally gifted or he is exceptionally lucky. Either way, we must be on our guard."

"Tenten, Neji," Naruto reached into his pouch and threw them a couple of bags, "These are smoke bombs that are laced with sleeping gas. Set up smoke screens. It won't affect Lee; he's too fast, but for an average opponent, it should do the trick. Neji, be our spotter, if you see either Lee or Mizuki, contact us."

Neji nodded, "In the unlikely event that two teammates are engaged at once?"

"The other should help the nearest one," Tenten said, "It would be pointless to rush to someone farther away. With one opponent down, then the other two could move to help the third."

The three broke up, with Tenten following Naruto for a moment, "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto stopped.

"I know that you're angry, but remember that we need Mizuki alive," she said quietly.

"I wasn't planning on killing him," Naruto chuckled, "I enjoy the thought of handing him over to Ibiki and Anko."

Tenten shivered at the mention of those names, "Just don't go overboard."

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled again, "If you run into Lee, plan it out. He doesn't turn so good when he gets moving. Just be careful, he has a mean right hook," Naruto rubbed his cheek.

"Move out," Naruto said before jumping into the trees.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto sat crouched over a clearing in the branches of the trees, "Neji, report," he whispered.

"Nothing yet, Naruto," the stoic reply came.

Naruto turned and slid further through the trees; watching for any movement, "Tenten?"

"Nothing yet, Naruto," came the whispered reply.

"I've got movement," Neji voice quietly came, "It's fast, Naruto, it's headed your direction, straight north. Try and head it off. Tenten, I'm closer, so I'll give Naruto support, keep an eye out for the other one."

Naruto nodded pulling out a compass, checking the direction, "Hai. How fast?"

"Extremely," Neji's voice sounded.

"I'll be there," Naruto said and began to move.

Naruto moved quickly, jumping from tree to tree, soon he spotted a blur moving through the bush, _"Damn," _Naruto thought, _"I don't want to do this. I'm sorry, Lee."_

Naruto charged straight at the blur, **"Konoha Senpuu!"**

The blur stopped blocking the attack and throwing Naruto's leg harmlessly to the side, "Naruto-kun!" Lee cried, Naruto cringed, "I was told that a Youthful Genin Team would be set up to test me! I didn't know that it would be your Flames of Youth that I would be up against!"

"Lee," Naruto urged quietly, "Now is not the time, you need to stop what you're doing. Give me the scroll and we can get out of here!"

"Ah, Naruto-kun!" Lee had tears flowing down his eyes, "I'm glad that you are taking this Youthful training seriously!"

"Since you won't listen, Lee, I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"For what?" Lee asked.

"This," Naruto drew his blade and took his stance, "I'd hoped that I wouldn't ever have to use this against you."

"Naruto-kun," Lee's expression became serious, "Are you the Ninja that's gone rogue?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I heard some ninja talking about a rogue ninja that had stolen a scroll tonight," Lee said quietly.

Naruto's eyes shot down to the scroll that Lee had at his side, "Sorry Lee, that's not me."

Lee beamed and took a stance, "Than let us spar!"

"_Lee, you're hopeless," _Naruto thought with a sigh and charged at Lee.

"Neji," Naruto said, ducking under Lee's kick, "Where are you?"

"One hundred meters to your left," Neji said, Naruto's eyes barely quirked in the direction Neji had stated, spinning to force Lee back with his blade.

Lee jumped back and landed by a tree, "Amazing Naruto! I haven't felt this..."

Naruto threw a kunai that Lee tilted his head to dodge, "How very Unyouthful, Naruto-kun!"

A smirk play against Naruto's lips, "Boom."

Lee charged at Naruto to attack, his balance was thrown off as an explosion rocked behind him. He tumbled under the arc of Naruto swing to come up behind him.

"You missed, Naruto-kun!" Lee cried with a smile.

"No I didn't," Naruto chuckled.

Lee then saw the mass of black hair that was floating in the wind. Slowly he lifted his hand to his head, and felt a mass of hair missing from the back of his head.

"Serious now, Lee?" Naruto questioned as he spun on his heel back into his stance facing Lee.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji watched the fight, trying to dissect it, trying to learn both boys styles. He noticed that the two boys were coming in on his position, fast. The two boys were little more that blurs, but Neji was able to keep up with them.

Lee and Naruto were almost upon him when a voice crackled over the radio, "Neji, Naruto, I have found Mizuki, we are engaged in combat, please hurry to my location. Approximate location is two miles to the western border of Training Ground 18."

Neji, for the first time in his life was torn, he had to decide between his teammates. Naruto's voice crackled to life, "Go Neji, I can handle Lee, I'll be there shortly."

Neji nodded to Naruto and leapt off.

Naruto looked at Lee, "I'm sorry, Lee. It's time to finish this"

"But..." Lee started as Naruto leapt, spinning behind him. Felt a searing pain move up both of his legs and arms. Lee didn't even scream as he collapsed.

"My lesson, Lee," Naruto took out a small white cloth and wiped Lee's blood from his blade, "is to always take fights seriously. A spar is different, but this was a fight."

Naruto looked down at the prone figure of Lee, he knelt down over Lee and slipped the cloth into Lee's hand, "Your wounds are not fatal, nor is the damage permanent, in fact, I think you'll be able to move again within the hour. Medics will be here to patch you up. I'm sorry Lee, but I have two teammates to worry about."

Naruto walked over a picked up the scroll that Lee had set down and strapped it to his back, he leapt off into the trees to catch up with Neji and Tenten.

Lee's hand curled around the bloody cloth, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mizuki moved cautiously through the forest. He'd been tipped off that there would be a Genin team out here searching for information, and he knew that someone knew he was here when he came across the first set of sleeping Chuunin, who were all sleeping in uncomfortable positions; as if they had fallen asleep in mid-leap.

He'd spotted a couple of the traps himself later, and was surprised at the simplicity and effectiveness. Mizuki had even seen a set of the traps go off against another team of Chuunin whom he was evading. His first thought was that someone was helping him, but those thoughts were stopped as his instincts screamed that those were meant for him and the idiot boy.

Soon he stopped in the clearing that he'd told the idiot boy, Lee he remembered the name, to go to. Mizuki sat there and waited.

He had almost nodded off when he heard a whistling sound, he jumped out of the way as several shuriken lodged themselves deep where his feet were.

Mizuki smirked as he heard a female curse. He had a thought on who the team might be, he ducked as another set of shuriken came out of the brush. In response, Mizuki sent a kunai with an exploding tag on it; hoping to flush out his unknown enemy.

It worked.

A young girl popped out of the brush holding several shuriken in one hand, he saw that she had one hand to her head as she seemed to be speaking to someone, his eyes widened, _"An earpiece."_

Mizuki chuckled as he saw the girl glare at him defiantly, "Hello, Tenten-chan," Mizuki smirked at the girl's growl, "Where's the prodigy and the demon boy?"

"I don't know why you always called Naruto a demon boy," she said as she drew another set of shuriken, "But he's only a demon to his enemies."

"There's more to it than that little girl," Mizuki chuckled, "but right now I have to kill you. Such a shame."

Mizuki's barely noted the girl's eyes flick to his right before dodging another set of shuriken, spinning quickly to his right he kicked at a presence he'd felt enter the clearing.

"**Kaiten!**" Mizuki's leg was thrown out of control as he landed on a tree, trying to keep his balance.

"I was hoping to use that against Naruto," a stoic voice echoed, "but you'll do for now."

Mizuki saw the Hyuuga walk into the clearing, the odds were looking worse, "I look for to testing it personally, Lavender."

A second quiet voice entered the clearing, "Naruto, that didn't take long."

"I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to actually cut him," Naruto's voice echoed, "but he'll be fine. Nothing serious."

A figure landed in the open space to Mizuki's left, leaving him surrounded.

Mizuki cursed, then had a thought as he eyed the scroll on Naruto's back, "Naruto, have you ever wondered why the village hates you?"


	10. Chapter 10, The Truth

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speaking"

"**Demons, Jutsu"**

"_Thinking"_

A/N No real author's note this time. Just thought I'd say hey during my extended weekend. In other news, my best friend is going to be home from the Marine Corps on leave soon. Early Merry Christmas to everyone as well, I'm working on specials for all of my stories. Onward.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Have you ever wondered Naruto?" Mizuki almost whispered, "Do you want..."

"Shut up," the plain response came from Naruto, "I don't know, and I frankly don't care. It probably has to do with them not seeing the truth about me, I'm going to show them what it means to have the Will of Fire."

"Too bad Naruto," Mizuki jumped up into the tree when he heard Neji stalking closer, only to flip further up as shuriken made a trail after him. Mizuki slid down the tree as a deep groove appeared where he just was. He noticed a small bit of his hair floating around.

"I can move faster than you, Sensei," Naruto spat the word out, "Give up."

"Why should I give up you filthy..." Mizuki gurgled and fell forward, twitching in pain, a Kunai protruding deeply from his lower back.

Naruto saw a bloody Lee standing in the back, panting heavily and leaned up against a tree, "How Unyouthful of me to miss when attacking a traitor," he huffed and staggered forward, only to fall on his face.

Lee felt himself turned over to see Naruto smiling at him, "Missed?"

"Yeah," Lee choked out, "I was aiming for his head."

Naruto twitched a little, "It's a good thing you missed, Lee. He's paralyzed now, and our orders were to bring Mizuki in alive."

Lee looked horrified for a moment, then winced, Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"I understand, Naruto," Lee said as he struggled to stand, leaning on Naruto for support, "You taught me a very Youthful lesson today."

"Let's get you cleaned up. Alright, who wants to take the prisoner and who wants the scroll?" Naruto asked his teammates. Tenten thought for moment, "I'll take Mizuki, I have the equipment for tying him up, and I think Neji should have the scroll because of his Byakugan."

Naruto nodded then waited for Neji to put in his dime, "I personally would like to take Mizuki for tricking a Ninja into attacking his comrades, but Tenten's logic is sound. Let's go with her plan."

Naruto blinked then smiled, "Alright the scroll is in on my back, Neji, you can take that, Tenten can prepare Mizuki. Then we can get out of here."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I suppose I have you three to thank for disabling most of the Shinobi force sent after Mizuki and Lee?" The Hokage lit his pipe. The two of the Genin looked at him with embarrassed smiles, the third just nodded.

"Either way," he stated, "Team Gai is to be paid a bonus for retrieving the stolen scroll, I want you three to be back here in two weeks time. Dismissed."

The three Genin nodded before leaving, Gai stayed behind, "How long is he expected to last, Sarutobi?"

"I expect no more than one week," Sarutobi took a deep drag off his pipe, "Your team is to head back to Wave. We have a client who showed up here looking for Ninja. He talked about a simple escort, but you and I both know that the last area Gatou had been seen was Wave. My directive to Team Gai, if Gatou is seen, he is to be killed on sight. I'm going to put a second team on this as well. Team Seven has been pushing for a higher ranked mission, in the off chance that this is more you are their back up. Your team's primary objective is to take out Gatou."

"I am to tell my Hip Rival Kakashi what Sarutobi?" Gai asked.

"Given that it was the Uchiha who had been pushing for the mission," Sarutobi started, "Team Gai is to tell Team Seven that they are on border patrol. Wave is at the edge of our border and is a perfect point for infiltration."

"Anything else my Youthful team should know?" Gai asked.

"No, but I will contact your team if any new information comes in, you are Dismissed, Gai," Sarutobi tamped out his pipe and watched Gai leave.

He reached into his desk and pulled out a slip of paper, and sighed. It was titled 'Writ of Execution'. Sarutobi began to fill it out for their newest addition to the cell blocks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"My Youthful Team!" Gai had tears flowing down his face, "I am most proud of you Youthful performance! We have two weeks before we must continue our mission. In that time we cannot slack off! We must bask in the Springtime of Youth!"

"So we'll be here for the Kyuubi Festival?" Tenten asked excitedly.

Naruto's face darkened, "Yes, my Youthful Tenten, we will be here for the festival."

Gai saw the look on Naruto's face, "For your Youthful performance, I will give you the day off. Be here early morning. Naruto, please stay a moment."

Neji nodded and left, and Tenten gave a slight quizzical look before leaving.

"Naruto," Gai began, his face completely serious, "I saw the Unyouthful look on your face."

"I'm sorry, Gai-sensei," Naruto began, "The festival brings back very...unyouthful memories."

"Ah," Gai began, "Naruto, I have a small story to tell you. Hokage-sama won't like me telling you this story, but you have the right."

Naruto looked at Gai, his eyebrow raised, "Naruto," Gai began, "What does the festival celebrate?"

"The death of the Kyuubi," Naruto stated matter of fact.

"A Unyouthful half-truth," Gai said.

"The Yondaime," Gai began, "could not kill the beast. He chose to seal the beast away."

Naruto looked on, a sinking feeling in his stomach, "The almighty beast, Kyuubi," Gai continued, "was a most Unyouthful creature. It could wreak Unyouthful havoc with a flick of it's tail, and in it's most Unyouthful nature, it would. Unlike the beast, Ichibi no Shukaku, the Kyuubi no Kitsune could not be sealed in just a Youthful object, nor could it be sealed inside a grown man. It had to be a baby."

"Wait," Naruto said, Gai continued on, "That most Youthful baby was you Naruto. I understand very little of the Youthful technique the Yondaime used, but I suspect that it is the cause of your lack of Chakra."

"So those villagers," Naruto started.

"Yes, Naruto," Gai interrupted, "They attacked you out of fear on what should of been a happy day of your young Youthful life."

Naruto looked down, "Naruto," Naruto's head snapped up, "In light of this news, I am giving you these next three days off. I don't want to see you training with your sword, please give me your Youthful sword."

Naruto nodded and handed the blade to Gai, "Afraid I'll use it?"

"No," Gai said beaming, "You have already started to change the Unyouthful opinions of you, even those who have wronged you in the past. I expect to see you at the festival with the Youthful Neji and Tenten. You are dismissed Naruto."

Naruto nodded before leaving, _"I really should think of this."_

Gai watched Naruto leave, before smiling at the blade he held, "Now for you," he said to the blade, "I need to have you fashioned into a most Youthful birthday present for Naruto."


	11. Chapter 11, You Aim a Little to the Left

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speaking"

"**Demons, Jutsu"**

"_Thinking"_

A/N Getting some real time to put in, next week is finals and I know my shit, so I'm not worried. There is a very small Bleach reference here. If you can find it, naming which episode it came from and what is happening, you can decide one factor outside the romance and the training trip with Jiraiya, this is probably the only time I'm throwing a freebie out there, so look hard, this goes to the first person who can find it. I can't guarantee any chapter, but it will happen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto spent most of the next day in his room, staring at the wall blankly, he was totally at a loss for what to do that day, as Gai had specifically told him not to train. Finally after a long debate with himself, he decided to get up and leave.

Quietly he wandered the streets of Konoha, feeling very naked without his blade. He could see the stars starting to sprinkle in the sky. He was stopped by a voice, "NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto stopped and saw Lee running towards him, "Yes, Lee?"

"I've been looking for you all of this Youthful day!" Lee cried, "Naruto-san, would you be willing to Youthful spar so I can see what my Sensei taught us to good use?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "Well, Gai-sensei told me not to train," he thought out loud, he noted the crestfallen look on Lee's face, "On the other hand," Naruto grinned, "He never said anything about helping anyone else train."

Lee smiled before running straight to the nearest training field. Naruto chuckled before walking at a slow pace to the same ground. Once there, Lee to the signature stance, one arm behind his back, and the other held out bent comfortably at the elbow as was his wrist. Naruto copied the stance.

"Let's start with a light spar," Naruto smiled as he spoke, "We'll gradually work up our pace."

Lee smiled and charged.

Off in a nearby tree, Tenten sat watching. She was enjoying her day off peacefully when Naruto and Lee just happened into the training ground where she was at. She watched with mild interest as the two boys started off extremely slow, going through each step of their kata slowly; methodically.

She got more interested as their movements sped up, it was almost as if the two were in some kind of dance, they knew each other so well. She noted at times Naruto would make a more acrobatic maneuver and Lee's eyes would widen.

Tenten outright gasped when Naruto caught a full right hook, flipping him head over heels with Lee hot on him. Naruto had spoken with her about how much stronger Lee was then himself, and she'd been on the receiving end herself of Naruto's attacks herself, though she was never injured. Naruto was always gentle when he sparred with his teammates, though when he'd get them in a hold, they couldn't easily get away, his grip was like iron.

Naruto caught himself; doing a handstand with one hand before spinning his body, landing three solid kicks on Lee's midsection. Lee recoiled as Naruto sprung himself back up, landing a short flurry of kicks using Lee's face as leverage to keep himself airborne, before the force finally through Lee to the ground. Naruto kicked off and landed several feet away from Lee's downed form.

Lee got up and smiled, and the two came together and shook hands, griping each other firmly at the wrist. The two boys left together chatting animatedly.

Tenten shook her head as shaking herself out of a trance. She'd seen Naruto fight on several occasions. Her team was one of the few teams that regularly tracked down bandits and fought them, Naruto always taking them down as efficiently as Neji, never wasting more energy than needed.

Sometimes it was sickening to see how well they fought in close quarters, thought she was sure they thought the same of her from time to time. She took out her own opponents with a sort of ruthless efficiency that was different then them. Naruto once said that she was one of the cleverest fighters out there.

When she'd asked why, he'd said, "What other warrior can take out there opponent, while at the same time disarming themselves."

That'd left her a lot to think about as she finger the chain of the weapon she had hand bought today, a Kusari-gama. She'd bought it because it looked like a weapon should could use; the ball on the chain could be thrown at an opponent, while the blade itself could be used in close quarters, should the enemy ever get that close.

Tenten stood up and followed Naruto and Lee, she was hoping Naruto could show her the proper way to handle a blade like this. She liked Naruto, but she didn't want to end up scarred like him, though with a weapon that would leave noticeable scars.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto had said good bye to Lee, and was almost in front of his apartment, when Tenten came up to him.

"Um," she began, "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He responded with a smile.

"Um," she began with a blush, damn this was hard, "I was wondering," she reached around her waist and undid the weapon, showing it to Naruto, "Could you teach me how to use a blade in close quarters?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the weapon before holding his hand out to take the weapon, "May I?"

Tenten nodded and handed it to him, Naruto looked over the weapon, testing the blade on his palm before nodding, "As usual Tenten, you have an eye for quality. Let's head back to the training ground."

Tenten blushed again, "You knew I was watching?"

Naruto blushed this time, "Yeah, I put on a little show for you."

Quietly they made their way back to the training ground. Naruto hefted the weapon testing the ball's weight and the balance of the blade. He swung the ball in a small rapid circle before throwing it hard at a training log, shattering it.

"Good balance, lightweight, but sturdy," Naruto mumbled before handing it back to Tenten, "There are several things you can do with this weapon, besides the obvious, if your aim is good," Naruto noticed the tick mark on Tenten's brow, but he ignored it, "You can disarm or trip your opponent. The ball is the secondary function, though. The blade itself is meant to be the main weapon. Now hold it like you mean it."

Tenten took a clumsy stance with the weapon, Naruto nodded, "Not bad," he walked up to Tenten, before making her give more length to the chain, "The chain is meant to serve a defensive purpose, you swing it in rapid circles to keep your opponent on the defensive."

Naruto walked about ten feet away from Tenten, his back to a training log, "Now throw it at me."

"What?!?" Tenten asked in surprise. She could seriously hurt him.

"Throw it at me," Naruto repeated, "I want you to try and hit me."

Tenten shakily began to swing the ball before giving a lame throw, "Tenten," Naruto said sternly, "What kind of Kunoichi are you?"

Tenten growled before swinging it in a wide arc towards him, bring it up from the dirt, "I can throw it better than that," Naruto jeered.

Tenten began to swing it hard before throwing it at him again, it still came short, "Hn," Naruto scoffed, "and you want to prove that Kunoichi are just as good as Shinobi, what a pathetic excuse."

Tenten saw red and she swung it as hard as she could at him, only for him to lean to her left, the ball burrowing in deep into the training log, Naruto smiled, "That's how you do it."

Tenten wrenched to ball free before throwing it at him again, him taking a full step to her left to avoid it, "Good," Naruto yelled at her, "Throw it like you mean it!"

She threw it even harder as Naruto leapt to her left again, a small crater where he stood, Naruto started clapping, bringing her out of her haze, "Sorry, Tenten, but don't be afraid to throw it when you need to. It's different to attack an opponent up close. A second of hesitation can cost you your life."

Tenten ran the short training through her mind, "Naruto," she said, "why did you always move to your right?"

Naruto smirked, "Your aim is always slightly to the left, if only a hair's width."


	12. Chapter 12, The Little Things

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speaking"

"**Demons, Jutsu"**

"_Thinking"_

A/N Is nobody actually going to try on my offer? Seriously there is a small Bleach reference in the last chapter and anyone who can find it with a description (Episode with a small summary of what's happening in the episode) will get to decide one factor of my story outside the romance or the training trip. Anything other than those two, and this offer stands until the end of the story. If nobody still tries, then I'm leaving a really small hint. I actually feel a little insulted that nobody has taken up at least with a guess.

On a side note, it's the little things that count. This chapter is also the Christmas special as anything I wrote for this story came out complete shit, and this chapter has plenty of fluffiness for me. Also sorry for the lateness, computer problems. On with the story.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto ducked under the chain as it whipped towards him again, "Jeez, Tenten, I was only saying the truth, my own aim is a little to the left."

Tenten was getting tired, she'd been trying to hit Naruto with the chain for hours, and it was starting to feel really heavy. She huffed as she let the chain hit the ground.

"That's better, know show me how you would hold the Kama," Naruto stated, watching Tenten.

She took a shaky stance, "Good, now swing it for me."

Tenten swung the blade. Naruto shook his head a stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around hers. They both blushed, "Now," Naruto began, "Step into it, and swing from the edge inwards. Try to end your swing in the middle of the blade for simple cutting."

He walked her through the motion, "Since this one is sharpened on both ends, it's easier to slice with the top. The point is for stabbing, but for the most part, stabbing takes too much effort than letting the blade do it's job. For a harsher cut, drag your blade the full length, following the natural curves."

Naruto took a few steps to show her the motions, guiding her through them.

"If I had my blade, we could go through some more practical training, but I'm not that foolish," Naruto said as he stepped back, feeling odd at having Tenten's warmth on his chest.

"Now try to make some basic kata, don't do anything elaborate, you'll just hurt yourself," Naruto said pointing to himself, "I've got the scars to prove it."

Naruto watched her clumsily try some kata, before nodding, "You've got a good start, but I'm going to get some rest now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day Tenten was wandering the village, looking at the sights of the festival, laughing along with a couple of her friends. She saw Gai and Neji, together which was odd by itself. She went over to them.

"Yosh, my Youthful Tenten!" Gai called, seeing her, making Tenten blush in embarrassment.

Neji nodded at her. Tenten saw an ornately wrapped package in Gai's hands.

"Have you seen Naruto," Neji ground out, "Gai-sensei has been dragging me all over Konoha trying to find Naruto."

"Haven't you seen him here?" Tenten asked, remembering Gai telling them to enjoy the festival.

"Fate is most cruel," Neji sighed.

Gai thought for a moment, "Naruto-kun hasn't come?"

"I haven't seen him," Tenten asked ready to make a break for it.

"Tenten-chan!" Gai called, "We must find our Youthful comrade and drag him to this festival."

"What's that package?" Tenten asked curiously, her legs tense.

"This is Naruto-kun's most Youthful birthday present," Gai smiled nearly blinding everyone close to him.

"It's Naruto's birthday?" Neji and Tenten asked at the same time.

Lee appeared almost out of nowhere, "It's Naruto-kun's birthday?!?"

"He never told anyone of us," Tenten pondered.

"It isn't a Youthful day for Naruto," Gai mumbled.

"Why not?" Tenten asked.

"He was born the day of Kyuubi's most Unyouthful attack," Gai said factly, "Many of the villagers are superstitious of him."

"That's why Mizuki called him a demon?" Tenten asked.

"Hai," Gai said, "Many of our confused villagers view him as the Kyuubi incarnate, he was the only Youthful baby born that Unyouthful day."

"We have to find him!" Tenten thought for a moment, remembering a place Naruto took her to, "I'll be right back!" She called, running over to her friends.

"It's Naruto's birthday!" She told them, "My teammate isn't-"

Tenten saw the hard looks from her friends, "What?"

"That thing is your friend?" One of them asked.

Tenten could almost feel some of her world shatter, "What did you call him?" She asked in a low tone.

"That thing," another one said, "our parents warned us of him."

Tenten took a step back, "There's nothing wrong with him."

"Our parents told he was an evil boy who'd kill us the minute our back was turned," a third said.

"They say that he's just some dem-" the first felt a hard slap against her cheek, looking at Tenten in surprise.

"I can't believe this," Tenten said with disgust, "To think that one of my teammates is considered trash by you. You're the trash, you don't even know him!"

Tenten strode away, tears building up, "Gai-sensei, I have an idea where Naruto might be, but I think it would be better if I went alone. He didn't bring anyone else with him, so I think it would it would be a breach of his trust to bring you along."

Gai nodded and Tenten took off running, Gai saw that she ran towards the Hokage Monument, "Let's leave her for now, Neji-kun," Neji's eye twitched, "let's enjoy this most Youthful festival for now."

Neji blinked rapidly, trying to keep tears at bay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Tenten," Naruto called, feeling someone come up behind him, "Naruto, Gai-sensei said that we were going to the festival," Tenten's voice floated behind him.

"I can see it fine from here," Naruto motioned from his spot on the top of the Yondaime's head.

"Naruto," Tenten began, "You really should-"

"You know," Naruto interrupted, "I've never had company for the festival."

"Naruto..." Tenten trailed off, shaking her head, before sitting next to him, "Why don't you go to the festival?"

"Last time," Naruto took a deep breath before he began to undo his shirt, "I was 8 years old. I was attacked."

Tenten began to talk but Naruto continued on, "I've been attacked by our own before, but this time was different."

Naruto dropped the shirt to his shoulders, "Ninja were involved. I heard a high pitched screeching behind me as I ran, I'd been caught trying to steal a trinket that the man wouldn't sell to me. It was a plushie of the Kyuubi. I felt incredible pain, and saw a man's hand poking through my stomach. I turned and I only remember his eyes, they were widened in surprise at me."

Tenten started to cry, "He had two different eyes. One a deep brown it was almost black. The other, the same, but highly distorted, as if behind a genjutsu. They told me at the hospital a man brought me in with the Hokage, they left together, the Hokage not saying a word to the man."

Naruto dropped his shirt to reveal a star-shaped scar over his stomach, "I to this day do not know who it was. I want to know...I need to know why he did it."

"Naruto," Tenten leaned into him, hugging him, "I guess I want to know if he's sorry for what he's done. I guess I need to know if I have it in me to forgive him," Naruto finished.

They watched the festival from where they were in silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto stood up a put his shirt on and held out a hand to Tenten, "Let's go find Gai-sensei."

Tenten nodded, taking Naruto's hand, walking with him back to Konoha. They found Gai, Neji, and Lee in a nearly deserted street, people were closing up their booths. Gai smiled seeing them, "My Youthful Tenten-chan, did you two enjoy the festival?" Tenten nodded.

"Maybe Fate made you two enjoy it two much," Neji's stoic reply came.

Naruto and Tenten realized they were still holding hands a broke apart, as if current was running between them, both were blushing.

Gai smiled, holding the package. Tenten seemed to remember something then took off running.

"Naruto-kun," Gai boomed, "I have a most Youthful birthday present for you!"

Naruto looked to the side, half embarrassed and half angry, he didn't have a chance to say anything as Gai roughly shoved it into Naruto's hands. He smiled waiting for Naruto to open it.

"Thanks," came Naruto's stoic reply, a mask of no emotion on his face. He opened the package to find a long, ornate blade inside. He reverently took it out, looking over the blade's workmanship. The image of a Nine-tailed fox was intricately carved into the handle, sleeping with a serene image on it's face.

He pulled the blade free of the scabbard to find a familiar notch at the handle, "You had my sword reforged?"

"Hai," Gai smiled, "Look at it."

Naruto ran his finger down the edge of the blade to find some words carved into it, he read it, "Kaikatsu Shinga-Songuraita (Cheerful Songwriter)?"

"The blade is most happy writing the song it was meant to sing," Gai kept smiling, "An Unyouthful tool, but it fits you, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you, Gai-sensei," Naruto choked out, giving Gai a quick hug before running off.

Naruto stared at the blade in his apartment, "I've never received a real birthday present before," he mumbled to himself.

A soft knock came from his door. He got up and answered it. Tenten stood outside, looking nervous.

"Um," she began, tapping her fingers together, "I wanted to give you something for your birthday."

"Did Gai-sensei tell everyone?" Naruto asked a little angry.

"No," Tenten said, a little taken aback, "but, here!"

She flung a small object in his arms before running off.

Naruto looked at the small object bringing it to his eyes.

It was a plushie of the Kyuubi.


	13. Chapter 13, Going to Wave

_I Do Not Own Naruto_

"Speaking"

"_**Demons, Jutsu"**_

"_Thinking"_

A/N Feeling good. Enjoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Team," Gai said standing in front of Naruto, Neji, and Tenten, "Due to Unyouthful circumstance, I will not be able to join you on this trip, I have another mission to attend to. Here are your Youthful orders. You are not to tell my Hip Rival of your trip mission, nor are you to tell his team, unfortunately that includes my most Youthful son."

Team Gai nodded, Gai continued, "I received a most Unyouthful note last night. You are to find and eliminate the Unyouthful Gatou at all costs. He has compromised the security of our most Youthful village with his most Unyouthful actions."

More hesitant nods, "Naruto-kun," Gai said, "I want you to lead this Youthful mission in my stead," Naruto nodded, "You have shown to be most Youthful in a hard situation, don't lose your head and keep our Youthful team safe, that is your job as team leader. Head out, you meet Team Seven in an hour."

Team Gai broke to pack for a trip, each heading different directions towards their own home. Taking almost no time, they met at the gate to meet Team Seven in under twenty minutes.

Lee was the first of Team Seven to appear, "Naruto-kun!" He called as he came up to the gate, "Are you just getting ready to leave for a Youthful mission?"

"We are waiting on your team," Neji responded, "We are going on a border patrol, and have been given the order to go with you to wave, and then proceed to our checkpoint."

"What Lavender said," Naruto smiled.

"Extra protection?" Lee asked.

"Since we were headed in the same direction," Tenten pointed out, "The Hokage said that we should travel with you."

"A most Youthful opportunity!" Lee exclaimed, "Naruto-kun we can test our Fires of Youth against each other!"

Naruto smiled and nodded, _"In a sense, it will be like Gai-sensei is still with us on this mission."_

Soon, Sasuke was seen walking down the road towards the gate, Sakura tailing him, asking him to go out with her.

"No," was all Sasuke said, he froze when he saw Team Gai standing at the gate.

"What are you doing here," Sakura growled.

"We have a border patrol mission," Naruto recited, "We are headed to Wave with you and then on to our checkpoint."

"You know," Tenten said, "It's going to suck explaining this a third time."

"Where's your sensei at?" Sakura asked, Sasuke looked around noting that as well.

"Our sensei is on another mission, as this is simple border patrol," Neji said stoically, "He deemed that it would be deemed safe for us to try a mission on our own."

"What rank is a Border Patrol?" Sasuke asked, trying to gauge the team's level.

"C Rank," Sakura answered for him.

Sasuke looked sideways at her, "How many have you been on?" He asked.

"Now that would be telling," Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke growled in annoyance.

An old man with a graying hair and beard holding a sake bottle soon walked up, "What's with the spares?" He asked taking a sip from the bottle.

"I don't feel like explaining this a fourth time," Neji said, "We will wait for your Jounin Sensei first."

"That will be a most Unyouthful wait," Lee said, looking down.

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-sensei," Lee said.

"Now, now," a lazy voice said behind Team Gai, Team Seven's jaws dropped, "I'm not late for everything."

Team Gai turned around to see the silver haired man, his Hiate-ate in it's customary place, "Team Gai, why are you here?"

"Border Patrol," Naruto said, "We are to travel with your team to Wave."

"Where's Gai?" Kakashi looked around, trying to see if Gai was around.

"Gai-sensei was fated for another mission," Neji said.

"You're already doing solo mission?" Kakashi asked lazily, inside his mind was racing.

"It's just Border Patrol, Kakashi-san," Naruto said, "That's one of the most boring missions in the elemental countries."

"Yeah," Kakashi flipped out his orange book, Naruto put a hand on Tenten's shoulder to keep her from attacking him, "Let's head out then."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto flanked behind Tazuna, the old man, listening as Sakura pelted him with questions. He was able to glean that Wave was extremely poor, the entire area was nearly slums, if the old man's description was accurate. He looked at the bright sun, enjoying the feeling of it on his skin.

As the questions started to get more and more pointless, Naruto finally spoke up, "You know, Sakura-san, a part of being a Ninja is being quiet. You guys are to escort the old man, did it occur that maybe, just maybe, you're alerting someone to where we are? You're not exactly quiet."

Sakura's mouth snapped shut as she glared at him, "What would you know?"

"Having been on several escort missions," Neji spoke quietly, "When you are in dangerous territory, you keep quiet. This is bandit territory here."

Sakura sniffed at him as she huffed.

The trip was made in relative silence, even Lee understood the gravity of what could happen.

Naruto heard someone in the trees, he whispered to Neji, "Neji, Byakugan."

"**Byakugan," **the veins around Neji's eyes bulged.

"Left, three o'clock," Naruto whispered.

"I can't see them very well," he whispered back, "They're moving away at an incredible speed, Ninja."

Naruto nodded, "Tenten," he whispered to her, "be ready for some action."

Tenten nodded as she flipped open her weapons pouch, Neji tensed, and Naruto rested his hand on his sword.

Kakashi looked back, and was disappointed. Gai's team was ready, having perceived some threat, and his team was blissfully unaware. He shook his head as he stepped over a puddle.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Sakura asked, anger in her voice.

"Nothing," Tenten smiled at her with a feminine giggle, Naruto rolled his eyes at that.

Naruto pushed Sakura and Tazuna down as two people suddenly shot out of the puddle, twin chains wrapped around Kakashi before shredding him to pieces.

Almost as fast it began, it was over. Neji sprang in front of one, incapacitated by a few quick strikes, the other knocked out by a quick blow from the blunt of Naruto's blade as he'd ducked under a kunai that Tenten had flung at him.

Sasuke had stood there frozen, not from the Ninja attacking them, but from Team Gai's reaction time.

"I'm impressed," Kakashi lazed out as he landed in the clearing, "Though I expected more from my team."

Sakura looked down, Lee looked impressed, and Sasuke glared at Team Gai, they'd taken his chance to prove himself. He viewed it as Naruto's fault, he'd never been able to beat Naruto at anything, and he was starting to get desperate.

"Now, Tazuna," Kakashi rounded on the old man, "You have some explaining, Ninja don't attack on this level of mission, you lied."

"Alright," Tazuna held his hands up nervously, "Gatou, has taken over Wave," Team Gai tensed, "We can't take anymore. We need people who can take care of us while we finish the bridge."

"Gatou," Kakashi asked, eyeing Team Gai, "The shipping tycoon?"

"That's his public image," Tazuna said, "He's also a-"

"Crime boss," Kakashi finished, "Team Gai uncovered that fact almost a year ago."

"These brats?" Tazuna pointed Naruto, Tenten, and Neji. Naruto and Tenten smiled while Neji nodded.

"Yes, they were on an escort mission for him, and he betrayed them," Kakashi said, still eyeing Team Gai suspiciously.

"This is A-rank material," Kakashi said, "My team has the right to discontinue this mission right now."

"It would be Unyouthful of us to abandon him," Lee smiled a brilliant smile, giving a thumbs up pose.

"I want to continue," Sasuke said, Sakura nodded after he said that.

"Team Gai?" Kakashi asked.

"As much fun as it sounds," Naruto said, "we cannot. We will continue to Wave before breaking to our checkpoint. If we abandon our mission, that part of our borders will be exposed."

Kakashi nodded, "I understand. Let's continue."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They made their way along in silence, a heavy mist settled in.

"This mist isn't natural," Neji warned, his Byakugan active, "Be on your guard."

Neji's head swiveled, "Down!"

Everyone hit the dirt as a giant blade whirled above their heads, imbedding itself into a nearby tree.

A man stood atop it, bandages covering the lower half of his face, black hair cut short covered his enough of his Hiate-ate to hide it from view, not that it mattered as Naruto saw stars.

"Momochi Zabuza!" Naruto exclaimed, "One of the seven swordsman!"

The man, Zabuza, cocked an invisible eyebrow at him, "A Genin recognized me, and out in such force, too. Was I expected?"

Zabuza ripped his blade out of the tree, slinging it to his back as he leapt down from his position, he eyed Naruto's sword, "An aspiring swordsman too. Interesting. I'd hate to cut a fellow artist's life short, so please just hand over the old man quietly."

"We can't," came Tenten reply, "As Nukenin, we ask for reason for being in the Land of Fire."

"Oh, Border Patrol," Zabuza mocked, "My reason is the old man, but you already said you wouldn't hand him over."

Zabuza quickly vanished into the mist, "There are eight point. Kidney, Larynx, Heart, Lung, Brain, so many choices. What should I choose?"

Zabuza voice echoed around them, with a small click, Naruto's blade was out, Zabuza's voice echoed, "How about, all of them!"

Three Zabuza's stepped out of the mist a struck at them, Naruto blocked with his blade, Neji ducked under his, and Kakashi appeared behind the third who was in the middle of the group, a kunai in it's gut, water gushing out.

Neji followed up with a strike to the heart, and Naruto slid his sword up, breaking Zabuza's guard as he spun, slicing it in the middle, they both exploded into water.

"Oh, talented little Genin, too," Zabuza's voice chuckled, "Must be, those are at one tenth my original power."

"Stand down," Kakashi ordered, Naruto nodded to his team, they kept at the ready but didn't move forward, "He is too much for us to handle, it is good that you're with us, my team is not prepared to fight a Ninja of Zabuza's caliber."

Sasuke bristled, Sakura looked scared, Lee looked apprehensive but excited.

Naruto watched as Kakashi went in, a short, furious fight later found him trapped in a sphere of water.

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke-san, Lee, I'll need you two, Sakura-san, stay with the old man. Tenten, ranged backup. Neji, you'll take out Mizubushin that get too close. Lee, your with me. Sasuke, what are your talents?"

"Ninjutsu and Taijutsu," Sasuke answered quickly, ready fight.

"Good," Naruto nodded, "Ninjutsu back up, diversions. Everyone, divide and conquer."

Zabuza looked at the team, appreciatively, it had been a long time since he had seen talented Genin. He made up his mind to let them live when they were defeated, he made several more Mizubushin.

"Go!" Naruto shouted his command.

Sasuke leapt into the air, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)!"**

Sasuke breathed out a large fireball, clearing some of the mist, he shot several more in other directions, trying to force any clone he saw move.

Neji shot out as quick as he could, trying to deliver harsh blows, and keep his head. He did as ordered, only attacking clones that got to close to the old man.

Tenten was throwing shuriken and kunai like mad, her aim forcing clones in combat to block or move, often comprimising their position against the opponent. Sakura joined her in that, trying to break the Mizubushin's guard, stopping only when she two kunai left. She stood at the ready if any of the clones got to close.

Lee was back to back with Naruto, fighting off clones that kept coming, "Lee," Naruto said with all seriousness, "Gai-sensei put me in charge of my team in his stead. I give you permission to take them off."

Lee smiled, unstrapping his weights, and moved as a blur around the area, helping everyone one.

Zabuza was surprised, an understatement. These Genin, five of them, were working in decent harmony together, taking out his clones like with some trouble. He felt himself beginning to strain as he made more clones as tried to maintain his sphere.

Zabuza saw Naruto come in low and he kicked him, seeing the odd motion Naruto made with his right hand after he dug his sword into the earth; leaving it in the ground just in front of him. Zabuza's eyes widened seeing something glint as it started to wrap around his leg.

"Shit!" He jumped back; breaking contact with his sphere as the wire closed around empty space.

Kakashi stood up, "Wow," was all he could say as he inspected the Genin. All of them were breathing heavily, sweat dripping down their forms. Most were sporting minor cuts and bruises, and better, all of them were alive.

"Time to finish this Zabuza-san," Kakashi said quietly, lifting his Hiate-ate, revealing a long scar that ran down his face.

Zabuza laughed, "Finally showing me your Sharingan, Kakashi?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gai looked at the Hokage, "Was that wise, Hokage-sama?"

"I believe that Team Gai is ready to try a solo mission," Sarutobi said, "They will be with Kakashi-san, and Gatou is cheap, according to our records, there will be very few Ninja for them to deal with."

"Hai," Gai answered, "If I may enquire, Hokage-sama, why was Gatou's threat level increased?"

"Amongst those receipts, we found several records of his illegal dealings. Gatou was very meticulous about them," Sarutobi pulled out his pipe, "It would appear that he was saving dirt on everyone he made dealings with, so if he got caught, he would have leverage. One of those receipts was a contract with Mizuki to steal the Forbidden Scroll."

"What?" Gai asked incredulously.

"That's not the real problem," Sarutobi lit his pipe, "The person who paid Gatou to get a hold of it was Orochimaru, we also found one of his marks on Mizuki's corpse before it was burned."

"That Unyouthful traitor was with him?" Gai asked looking down.

"I'm afraid that Konoha's security has been compromised, if Orochimaru already has spies here," Sarutobi took a long drag out of his pipe, "We must be cautious during the Chuunin Exams. I believe that he going to make a move then, not only are they being held in Konoha, but also Sasuke will more than likely be participating this year."

"I understand," Gai smiled sadly, "It dampens the Springtime of Youth, knowing that there are such Unyouthful people inside our Youthful village."

"Quite," Sarutobi said, as he fished out papers from his desk, "I believe that Team Gai is ready for the exams this year?"


End file.
